Not Perfect
by LittleHunnie
Summary: ChanHun fic. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini; namun Sehun begitu menginginkan kesempurnaan, terutama dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Bertemu dengan Yifan, Sehun memutuskan kalau laki-laki itulah yang akan jadi pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Namun semuanya kacau; Yifan melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Di saat yang sama, Park Chanyeol memasuki arena yang penuh kekacauan ini.
1. Perfect

**ChanHun (future) fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun selalu berpikir untuk memiliki kisah cinta yang sempurna; hanya mencintai satu orang dan hidup dengan orang itu selamanya. Orang itu tidak hanya menjadi satu-satunya di dalam hidupnya, orang itu juga harus baik hati dan selalu mengerti dirinya.

Terdengar kekanak-kanakan dan penuh dengan pengharapan yang amat sangat besar. Namun begitulah seorang Oh Sehun; yang belum pernah berkecimpung dalam manis pahitnya percintaan.

Dan mungkin, mungkin saja dengan mencintai dan berpacaran dengan orang bernama Wu Yifan, dia bisa mewujudkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya selama ini.

Atau seperti itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya; olehnya yang saat itu belum ternoda dan masih cukup lugu dalam hal pemikiran.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan fakta di balik semuanya setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya sejak kali pertama bertemu.

* * *

><p>Dia menatap hamparan rumput hijau di depannya dengan pandangan tak tertarik; saat ini sedang jam olahraga dan mereka akan mempraktekan permainan bola sepak, salah satu permainan yang tidak dia sukai karena membuat kulitnya ditutupi oleh keringat (jujur saja, dia tidak suka berkeringat).<p>

"Hey, Sehun-_ah_, kau tidak ikut praktek?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sekalipun memandang pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tadi bertanya padanya. Lagipula teman sekelasnya itu pasti tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya tidak mengikuti praktek hari ini; kakinya 3 hari yang lalu cedera pada saat bertanding antarkelas, digepak oleh salah satu seniornya yang dulu pernyataan cintanya dia tolak.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal pernyataan cinta—

Sehun menatap telapak tangannya; dia masih dapat merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamanya kemarin menggenggam tempat tersebut dengan sangat erat, seakan tak mau barang sejenak pun melepaskan dirinya. Pipinya terasa panas tiap kali mengingat saat itu.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" salah satu dari segelintir orang yang menyandang status sebagai sahabatnya di Sekolah ini (namanya Kim Jongin, jika kalian belum tahu) mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi kanan wajah Sehun dari belakang, "Jangan bilang saat ini kau sedang melamunkan tentang kencan kita 2 hari yang lalu di Bioskop; karena aku sudah melupakan kencan itu satu detik setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku pada hari itu."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan; Jongin dan semua kepercayaan diri yang dimilikinya, "Tidak semua orang dalam hidupnya hanya memikirkan tentang dirimu, Tuan Kim Jongin yang selalu mengaku-ngaku tampan!"

"Jadi kau tidak melamunkan sesuatu tentangku?" Sehun tidak mengacuhkan nada kecewa dalam suara Jongin; atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyadarinya (Sehun belum peka terhadap hal semacam ini karena kurangnya pengalaman, kalau kalian ingin tahu), "Ahaha, maaf kalau begitu."

Dengan tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan dan bibir yang menyungging simpul di bibir, Sehun seharusnya sudah dapat mengetahui perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Jongin padanya dalam sekali lihat.

Namun karena ketidak pekaan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menyadari perasaan seorang Kim Jongin padanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama; Sehun menatap hamparan rumput sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Lalu dia tiba-tiba ingat kalau pada saat SMP, Jongin satu Sekolah dengan Yifan. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki yang tadi ditekuknya sambil melirik pada Jongin dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Jongin balas melirik padanya sambil mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ada apa?

"Um…," Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya agar dia berhenti melirik Jongin; namun walau begitu dia masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang ditekuk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan gugup, "Jongin, kau kenal tidak dengan Wu Yi—ah tidak, maksudku Kris?"

Jongin merasa tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama tersebut, dia menatap wajah Sehun dengan intens, "Siapa?!"

"Kris," sekali lihat dan dengar pun, Jongin sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa Sehun tertarik dengan orang bernama Kris (atau yang Jongin ketahui bernama asli Wu Yifan) itu, "_sunbae _yang ikut pada saat melawan Sekolah kita saat tanding basket dulu."

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Jongin; dari nada suaranya dapat diketahui bahwa laki-laki itu sangat terkejut, "Kalau kau mengenalnya, kusarankan untuk menjauhi dia secepatnya, Sehun-_ah_."

"Eh?"

"Dia itu lelaki brengsek," Jongin menggemeretakkan gjginya; bahkan saat akan mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu pun dia bisa merasakkan rasa mual bergejolak di dalam dirinya, "kau tahu Do Kyungsoo 'kan?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan lelaki pendiam yang kini jadi pembuat masalah di Sekolah mereka itu? Hampir satu Sekolah membicarakan laki-laki itu karena perubahannya yang sangat drastis, "Dia mantan pacar orang bernama Kris atau bernama asli Wu Yifan itu."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama aslinya?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin sambil menatap laki-laki berkulit _tan _itu dengan pandangan heran, "Kupikir tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui nama aslinya karena dia berasal dari Cina."

"Dulu temanku bersahabat dengannya," ujar Jongin, tatapannya diarahkan lurus ke depan, "Dan kuharap kau bisa menjauhinya. Do Kyungsoo berubah sehari setelah putus dari orang bernama Wu Yifan itu; kupikir fakta tersebut bisa menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untukmu untuk menjauhi laki-laki itu."

"Apa hubungannya?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya; walaupun begitu sebenarnya dia mengetahui apa maksud Jongin, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak mengambil spekulasi terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan secara rinci kepada Jongin tentang hubungan antara perubahan diri Kyungsoo (kakak kelas mereka) dan fakta bahwa laki-laki itu adalah mantan pacar dari Wu Yifan.

Jongin menghela napas, "Banyak siswa dan siswi di Sekolah ini yang melihat Do Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk boneka yang berada di dalam lokernya sambil menyebut nama panggilan orang itu."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendengarnya, "Oh, jadi begitu ya."

Sayangnya, itu bukanlah reaksi yang diharapkan oleh Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa jijik dengan laki-laki itu?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan hidung, wajahnya menoleh untuk menatap Sehun yang saat ini juga menoleh dan balas menatapnya, "Maksudku, perubahan orang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sangatlah drastis dan mengarah kepada hal yang _negative_!"

"Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi," Sehun kembali menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang sejak daritadi masih dalam posisi ditekuk dan dipeluknya, matanya menatap beberapa temannya yang sedang praktek menggiring bola; saat Jongin kelihatannya akan memprotes perkataan Sehun, Sehun menambahkan, "kau hanya dengar dari rumor yang beredar 'kan?" ujarnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "kita tidak bisa menghakimi seseorang tanpa memiliki bukti yang jelas," setelah dia merasakan jika Jongin tidak bergeming sama sekali setelah dia berbicara, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lebar (sampai kedua matanya menjadi berbentuk bulan sabit), "lagipula, Wu Yifan itu kekasihku, dan aku percaya padanya."

Jongin membatu di tempat.

"Apa?"

"Pada hari pertandingan antar Sekolah itu dia meminta nomor ponselku," pipi Sehun menjadi berubah warna dari pucat menjadi merah muda samar, "dan 2 minggu yang lalu dia menyatakan cinta padaku secara langsung; dan sekarang aku tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara sampai _Hyung_-ku pulang dari _Daegu_."

"Sehun, kau—"

"Dia laki-laki yang baik dan sopan," ujar Sehun pada Jongin, senyum masih belum meninggalkan ekspresi wajahnya, "dia juga seorang pacar yang sangat perhatian."

"YA! KIM JONGIN! SEKARANG GILIRANMU!"

Belum sempat Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun, sebuah teriakan keras dari arah lapangan terdengar di gendang telinga mereka berdua; membuat Sehun tertawa kecil, sedangkan Jongin merutuk kesal.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan orang bernama Wu Yifan itu," ujar Jongin saat dia berdiri dari duduknya untuk memasuki wilayah rerumputan hijau tempat siswa dan siswi kelas mereka melakukan praktek bermain bola sepak, "aku akan melindungimu darinya jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Setelah memberikan tepukan pelan di punggung Sehun, Jongin akhirnya berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Semangat, Jongin!"

Pada akhirnya Jongin melakukannya dengan sempurna dan mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna (nyaris, karena dia membuat waktu terbuang sia-sia dan membuat salah satu siswa tidak berkesempatan untuk melakukan praktek pada hari itu; karena itu nilainya dikurangi oleh guru Olahraga mereka).

"Kau tahu jika kau luar biasa 'kan?" ujar Sehun pada Jongin sambil menatap laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu dengan tatapan kagum, "sepenglihatanku, daritadi hanya kau yang melakukannya dengan sempurna!"

"Kaulah yang luar biasa, dasar Oh Sehun bodoh."

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tadi aku hanya bercanda."

Sehun memukul kaki Jongin dengan pukulan pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya; pura-pura kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Ayo cepat berdiri, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Iya, iya."

Setelah itu Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu_, "Kaulah yang luar biasa," _pikirnya sambil menatap laki-laki yang saat ini sedang mencoba berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin untuk meminta bantuan (kakinya kesemutan karena terlalu lama ditekuk), _"karena kau ada di sini, aku melakukannya sebaik yang aku bisa."_

"Jongin, jangan melamun!" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya; mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin agar laki-laki itu mau meraih tangannya dan menolongnya untuk berdiri, "Kakiku kesemutan, tidak bisa berdiri!"

Jongin tidak mau meraih uluran tangan Sehun karena dia tidak yakin jika laki-laki itu serius (terkadang Sehun akan bercanda dan berpura-pura jika kakinya kesemutan, lalu saat Jongin menerima uluran tangan Sehun untuk menolong laki-laki itu, dia pasti akan menarik tangan Jongin dengan sangat keras sehingga laki-laki itu terjatuh), namun pada akhirnya merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dua buah tangan memegang sisi pinggang Sehun dan membantu laki-laki itu untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Tao!"

Tao (salah satu teman sekelas mereka, tidak terlalu pandai bicara bahasa Korea; karena itu terkenal sebagai sosok yang pendiam) hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi Sehun. Membuat Sehun balas tersenyum; dan Jongin dapat melihat jika telapak tangan Tao yang daritadi bersentuhan dengan pinggang Sehun semakin mengerat pegangannya.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Jongin sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan Tao pada pinggang Sehun dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun di sekitar leher laki-laki itu (Tao yang menuntun agar seperti itu; sedangkan Sehun merasa tidak masalah karena posisi itu wajar untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan nanti), "setelah ini kau tidak mengambil kelas yang sama dengan kami 'kan? Jadi biar aku saja."

Tetapi Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin, "Kau sendiri yang tidak mau menolong sahabatmu sendiri," setelah itu mendekatkan diri pada Tao sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher laki-laki itu, "aku mengganti sahabatku menjadi Tao saja!"

"Hey!"

"Ayo Tao, kita tinggalkan saja sahabat tidak setia seperti orang ini!"

Entah Jongin terlalu berprasangka buruk atau bagaimana. Namun, pada saat Tao berjalan melewatinya bersama dengan Sehun yang merangkul leher laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina itu, dia sangat yakin jika dia melihat seringai kemenangan di bibir laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau tidak bisa pulang hari ini, <em>Ge<em>?"

"_Ya, ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan sehingga aku harus menginap di rumah temanku hari ini,"_ suara Yifan kedengaran bergetar, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya; walau dia sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun atas keanehan yang ditemukannya pada nada suara Yifan saat berbicara dengannya tadi, _"tidak apa 'kan kau tidur sendirian di apartemen malam ini?"_

"Mm," gumam Sehun sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya; walau dia sendiri tahu bahwa Yifan tidak mungkin bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya, "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat mengerjakan tugas kelompokmu, _Ge_." ujarnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, "jika kau kelelahan, istirahatlah sejenak, _okay_?"

"Ya," jeda sejenak, suara barang dilempar kedengaran dengan samar dari seberang sana, "_love you_."

"L—"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sehun menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinganya, lalu menatap layar ponselnya dengan kerutan yang kelihatan jelas di keningnya.

Memang benar jika tadi suara Yifan kedengaran tergesa-gesa saat mengatakan kalimat '_Love you_' padanya tadi, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak pernah langsung menutup sambungan telepon sebelum Sehun membalas kalimat tersebut. Karena hal itulah, dia membuka fitur pesan yang ada di ponselnya, dan mengirimkan pesan pada Yifan.

**11/07/2013**

**(00.55)"**_**Ge**_**, mengapa tadi kau menutup teleponnya dengan tergesa-gesa?"**

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Apakah dia jadi kelihatan seperti kekasih yang terlalu _protective_? Namun dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah, pasti Yifan akan mengerti; tentu saja Sehun akan menjadi khawatir jika laki-laki itu tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Iya… 'kan?

Menatap layar ponselnya sambil menunggu pesan dari Yifan; Sehun jadi memikirkan ucapan Jongin pada saat jam Olahraga pagi tadi.

Yifan adalah seoranng laki-laki yang brengsek. Dia seudah mengubah siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo di Sekolah mereka hingga laki-laki itu berubah menjadi pembuat onar di Sekolah mereka. Yifan—

Satu pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel miliknya membuat pikirannya menjadi buyar.

"**Tadi salah satu temanku tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta di atas buku pegangan yang dipinjamkan oleh Guruku, aku ingin secepatnya membantunya untuk membersihkan tinta itu sebelum tinta itu kering; karena itu aku menutup telepon dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Bukan masalah besar, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tidur yang nyenyak, **_**Love you**_**."(01.23)**

Sehun tersenyum. Ternyata dia tidak seharusnya terlalu khawatir. Dia menaruh ponselnya di samping bantalnya, tak berniat membalas pesan yang tadi dikirimkan Yifan kepadanya karena dia yakin jika kekasihnya itu pun pasti tahu bagaimana perasaannya untuk laki-laki itu.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, dia memeluk guling yang berada tak jauh darinya (guling milik Yifan). Dia menghirup aroma yang ada di guling tersebut, merasakan saraf-sarafnya mengendur dan pikirannya menjadi ringan setiap kali bau tubuh Yifan mengisi paru-parunya.

Pada dini hari itu, Sehun bermimpi sedang berjalan di altar pernikahan dengan sesosok laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi berdiri di sana sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan senyum yang tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan wajahnya. Pada saat itu dia merasa dirinya merasa utuh, jantungnya berdegup kencang dalam antisipasi; berjalan menuju orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, selamanya.

"_Kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan."_

Sehun terbangun pada jam 5 pagi dengan mata melebar dan tubuh terdorong ke depan.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Suara yang tadi berbicara padanya di dalam mimpinya bukanlah Yifan. Dia mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyentuh kulit yang menutupi bagian jantungnya dengan ekspresi wajah kelihatan tak percaya. Dia tak mengenal suara itu; padahal dia yakin dari postur tubuh laki-laki yang berdiri menunggunya di atas altar tersebut adalah Wu Yifan, kekasihnya saat ini.

"_Kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan."_

Sehun merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

_**TBC**_


	2. Perfect? No, it's not

**ChanHun (future) fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja; merasa pusing karena tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kanan dinding kelasnya, menghitung berapa menit lagi sampai akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari kelas yang sangat membosankan ini dan pergi ke kantin pada saat makan siang untuk tidur sebentar.

Lalu dia melirik ke bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Seharusnya tempat duduk tersebut ditempati oleh Tao (atau Jongin; tapi dalam jadwal pelajaran Matematika dia kebagian jadwal satu kelas dengan Tao, dan bukan Jongin), namun hari ini laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina itu tidak masuk; dengan keterangan yang menurutnya kurang masuk akal.

Pinggang cedera karena berlatih wushu? Sehun yakin sekali jika Tao pernah bercerita padanya bahwa laki-laki itu sudah berhenti berlatih wushu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu; dan Sehun cukup yakin jika laki-laki itu tidak akan memulai latihan wushu lagi untuk sekarang-sekarang ini.

Lalu pikirannya melayang pada Wu Yifan, kekasihnya. Akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat aneh (menurutnya), dan juga sikapnya menjadi sedikit lebih kasar dan keras (masih menurutnya) padanya.

Bukan karena apa; Yifan seringkali mencoba untuk menciumnya secara paksa (dan Sehun bukan laki-laki yang sangat lemah, dia mendorong kekasihnya itu dengan sangat keras di dada sebelum laki-laki itu bisa menyecap bibirnya). Tidak, dia tentu saja sangat mencintai Yifan—dia memberikan laki-laki itu kepercayaan yang sangat besar; dan tak ada orang yang pernah diberikannya kepercayaan sebesar itu, bahkan _Hyung_-nya dan Jongin pun tidak.

"Sehun, kau punya catatan tabel logaritma?"

"Hah?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya; seorang siswi yang duduk di depannya saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Lalu Sehun menatap buku catatannya; yah, dia memang tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena dia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang tadi diberikan oleh gurunya, "Ah ya," dia mengambil buku catatannya itu lalu menyerahkannya pada siswi tersebut, "Ini, kau bisa meminjamnya."

Siswi itu tersenyum, menggumamkan "Terima kasih," lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berkutat pada soal logaritma yang ada pada buku tugasnya.

Sehun menghela napas. Dia kembali menatap tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur saja, Sehun memang tidak banyak bergaul dan terkenal anti sosial. Namun dia juga manusia, dan manusia adalah seorang makhluk sosial; dia juga akan merasa kesepian jika hanya sendirian dan tanpa teman untuk diajak berbicara.

_"Coba saja Jongin juga mengambil kelas ini,_" pikirnya, "_mungkin aku tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini jika dia ada di sini sekarang_," lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "sayang dia bodoh dalam pelajaran Matematika."

Ini bukan opini Sehun sendiri. Jongin memang bodoh (sebenanya tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, bisa dibilang kurang berbakat) dalam bidang pelajaran Matematika; karena itu Jongin tidak mengambil pelajaran Matematika dengan guru Matematika yang ini.

Bel berbunyi, membuatnya tersentak dari pemikirannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata; dan setelah beberapa saat barulah dia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam istirahat makan siang, membuatnya bernapas lega karena bisa keluar dari kelas yang terasa pengap itu untuk menghirup udara segar dan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang daritadi terus dipaksa untuk berpikir dan menghitung terus-menerus.

Dia membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang ada di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelasnya, dan pada saat dia sudah melewati pintu, dia dapat mendengar suara Jongin di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau lama sekali," ujar laki-laki berkulit _tan _itu, membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya; menatap bingung karena dia tidak merasa jika dia mengulur-ulur waktu di dalam kelas tadi, "kupikir kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari kelas karena terlalu bahagia bisa satu kelas dengan laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina bernama Tao itu," dengan nada yang penuh cibiran, Jongin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa menatap wajah Sehun, "dia tidak lebih mengganggu dari aku, eh?"

Jongin adalah seorang sahabat yang seringkali berprasangka buruk padanya jika dia dekat dengan orang lain. Entahlah, mungkin laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai salah satu sahabatnya itu takut terlupakan olehnya jika dia memiliki sahabat baru?

Sehun melirik Jongin, "Kau tahu 'kan jika kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki?"

"Yakin cuma sahabat saja?" sekarang Jongin malah tersenyum jahil padanya, "Kau yakin jika kita ini tidak menjalani hubungan tanpa status?" lalu merangkulkan lengannya pada leher Sehun, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum jahil; hanya saja lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya.

Ya, ya; Sehun memutar bola matanya menanggapi kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin padanya. Jongin dan candaannya yang garing dan kadang membuatnya terlihat seperti dia menyukai Sehun; dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Sudahlah!" Sehun langsung melepaskan lengan laki-laki itu dari sekitar lehernya, lalu menggamit lengan laki-laki itu dan menariknya, "Ayo cepat pergi ke kantin," Sehun berjalan dengan cepat sambil memegang lengan Jongin dengan erat agar tak terlepas; menarik laki-laki itu dengan paksa, "ocehanmu hanya membuat waktu istirahat makan siang menjadi lebih singkat daripada biasanya. Lagipula," Sehun mencuri pandang pada wajah Jongin, sekarang senyum jahil ada di wajahnya, "Tao tidak masuk hari ini dan wajahmu yang cemberut itu kelihatan menjijikkan."

"Hey!"

Sehun tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras (namun tidak sampai membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatapinya dengan tatapan terganggu seperti yang biasa Jongin dapatkan dari orang-orang jika laki-laki itu tertawa), "Karena itu, berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu dan menatapku dengan pandangan intimidasi seperti itu!"

"Aku menatapmu seperti ini karena kau kelihatan merindukan laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina itu!" ujar Jongin sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Padahal aku yakin baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang kau berpacaran dengan si brengsek Wu Yifan itu."

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya saat mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Jangan sebut namanya dengan embel-embel brengsek," ujarnya dengan nada yang kedengaran sedikit marah, "dia tidak brengsek dan dia adalah seorang kekasih yang baik untukku."

Jongin diam saja, tak menanggapi perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun padanya.

Mereka mengambil menu makan siang yang ada di kantin dan Sehun membeli sekotak susu sebagai minumannya hari ini; membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"Kau tahu tidak, jika kadang-kadang aku lebih menyukai berinteraksi dengan Tao karena dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya dengan sangat jelas didepanku?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin sambil menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang kelihatan agak terganggu.

"Dia memang terkenal tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik 'kan?"

Sehun memukul Jongin sekali di lengan, lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke salah satu meja kantin yang kosong dan terletak tak jauh dari tempat penjaga kantin berjaga.

Hal yang pertama Sehun lakukan setelah duduk adalah meminum sekotak susu yang tadi dia beli.

"Kau tahu jika terlalu mencintai seseorang itu bisa membuat hatimu menjadi buta?"

Sehun menjauhkan mulutnya dari sedotan, "Kau tahu jika mengurusi hubungan percintaan orang lain biasa disebut dengan kurang kerjaan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menyadarkanmu jika kekasihmu itu adalah seseorang yang brengsek!"

"Jika kukatakan bahwa aku tidak percaya, maukah kau menutup mulutmu sekarang?"

"Oh Sehun, kau—"

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku menyelesaikan makan siangku sekarang sebelum aku kehilangan selera makan agar aku bisa beristirahat dari semua ini secepatnya?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan marah, "Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padaku, kuhargai hal itu karena aku tahu bahwa kau peduli padaku. Tapi kau tahu apa? Kau sudah melanggar cukup banyak privasiku dengan terus menerus mencoba ikut campur dalam urusan masalah percintaanku!"

Jongin menghela napas, "Aku hanya khawatir kau jatuh terlalu dalam padanya saat kau mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang brengsek," ujarnya dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas memandang wajah Sehun, "akan lebih menyakitkan bagimu jika kau mengetahuinya nanti atau kau melihatnya secara langsung dengan kedua matamu bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang brengsek."

Sehun merasa selera makannya sedikit demi sedikit lenyap seiring dengan alur pembicaraannya dengan Jongin, "Jika memang dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang brengsek," dia mendorong makanan yang ada di depannya, lalu berdiri; dia sudah tidak punya selera makan tertinggal ataupun keinginan untuk bersantai lagi, "maka akan lebih baik jika aku mengetahuinya sendiri."

Jongin berdiri, lalu menggamit lengannya, "Banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Wu Yifan yang bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu!"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan yang menggamit lengannya itu dengan keras, "Dengar, Jongin," dia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan intens, "aku mencintainya, dan aku pikir perasaanku padanya tidak akan luntur dalam waktu dekat ini!"

Setelah itu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari kantin; sedangkan siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin hanya dapat melihat kejadian tersebut dengan tatapan prihatin. Dua sahabat itu jarang sekali bertengkar, dan kelihatannya pertengkaran mereka berdua kali ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa pertengkaran besar yang pernah mereka berdua alami.

* * *

><p>Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju apartemen Yifan. Dia menghela napas; jujur saja, dia agak merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak pada Jongin di kantin saat istirahat makan siang tadi, dan rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar saat ingat bagaimana dia tadi menolak untuk pulang bersama dengan Jongin.<p>

Namun, bila mengingat bagaimana gigihnya Jongin untuk menyadarkannya bahwa Yifan adalah seorang yang brengsek dan tidak seharusnya dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh. Apa benar Yifan adalah seseorang yang brengsek? Apa benar jika Yifan lah yang telah membuat Do Kyungsoo menjadi siswa bermasalah di Sekolah mereka?

"Hey," dia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara asing di sebelahnya; dan di sana, berdiri sosok Do Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum canggung padanya, jauh sekali dari tampilan siswa bermasalah, "kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Wu Yifan."

Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, "Jongin yang memberitahumu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, banyak siswa dan siswi dari Sekolah Yifan yang membicarakanmu," ujarnya dengan suara biasa, "mereka bilang Yifan menjadi agak frustasi dengan pacar barunya yang bernama Oh Sehun; katanya yang satu ini selalu menolak tiap kali dia ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke taman yang berada di dekat daerah itu. Setelah lama berjalan, Kyungsoo membalikkan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum yang terlihat canggung lagi padanya, "kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu agar kau segera menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang brengsek; dan orang baik sepertimu tak pantas berpacaran dengannya."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Yifan padamu?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya, "Memangnya sebrengsek apa seorang Wu Yifan sampai-sampai kau dan Jongin ingin sekali aku putus darinya?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"_Sunbaenim_!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras, "Jika kau masih mencintainya, katakan saja! Tak perlu berkata seperti itu padaku!"

Laki-laki yang berada di depan Sehun ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak mengerti," ujarnya, suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi parau, "aku memang masih mencintainya, aku akui itu. Tetapi aku mengatakan hal ini agar kau tidak terjerumus lebih dalam dan merasakan rasa sakitnya!"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan yang memegang lengannya itu dengan keras, "Dengar, _sunbaenim_," dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "jika dia memang sebrengsek yang dikatakan oleh dirimu dan Jongin, lebih baik biarkan aku mengetahuinya sendiri," lalu setelah itu dia berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menjauhi Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri diam di sana sambil menatap sosok Sehun dengan mata bulatnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku yang berada di taman tersebut. Otaknya terus memutar-mutar kejadian yang hari ini dialaminya; memikirkan perkataan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya karena kekasihnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang brengsek.

"_Apa benar seperti itu? Apa benar—_"

"Kau sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Sebuah suara berat membuat pemikiran yang ada di dalam otaknya buyar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hanya mencari udara segar," ujarnya berbohong (dia tidak terlalu percaya pada orang asing, jika kalian belum tahu), "tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu," orang itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menolehkan kepala kepadanya dengan senyum lebar di bibir, "hanya saja, tidak biasa seorang siswa SMA pada jam 1 pagi masih duduk sendirian di taman," lalu laki-laki itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada hamparan rumput hijau yang diterangi sinar lampu, "biasanya pada jam segini siswa SMA sedang duduk di meja belajar untuk mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh gurunya."

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan."

"Orang tuamu tidak akan mencarimu? Jam pulang Sekolah sudah lama terlewati."

"Orang tuaku tinggal di _Daegu_."

"Ah, jadi karena itu kau berperilaku seenaknya seperti ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap laki-laki yang saat ini balas menatapnya, "Kau tahu jika hal itu bukanlah urusanmu?"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya tidak biasa bertemu dengan pelajar SMA yang terlihat menggemaskan dan berjalan tak tentu arah sepertimu," ujar laki-laki itu, lalu laki-laki itu mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengusap rambut milik Sehun dengan lembut; hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh siapapun kecuali oleh keluarganya—bahkan Yifan pun tak pernah melakukannya, "mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tetapi jalanan sudah sepi pada jam segini," laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan lebar padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya, "tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi lagi di jalanan saat ini. Lebih aman jika ku antar 'kan?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"Hm?"

Sehun menatap laki-laki itu; laki-laki itu kelihatannya tak berbahaya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya samar, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih merasa sedikit ragu, "Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak apa," laki-laki itu masih mempertahankan senyum yang berada di bibirnya; membuat bibir Sehun terasa pegal hanya dengan melihatnya, "Ah ya, omong-omong, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Namaku Oh Sehun," ujarnya, "senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Tidak apa," laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Sehun, "kau lebih baik cepatlah masuk, di luar sini dingin."

"Tetapi jaketmu—"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambut Sehun dengan usapan lembut, "Bawa saja dulu," ujarnya, "aku tahu kalau kau kedinginan dan tidak biasa berada di luar pada malam hari."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tetapi umurmu lebih muda dariku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya; membuat laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri di depannya tertawa kecil, "Tapi serius, bagaimana aku mengembalikannya padamu jika aku tak terlalu mengenalmu?"

"Ah, benarkah? Padahal aku merasa kita sudah kenal lebih dari 15 tahun," lalu Chanyeol menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari atas kepala Sehun, "sudahlah, kau masuk saja dulu."

Setelah itu dia memasuki bangunan apartemen tersebut; menolehkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol melalui pintu kaca yang transparan. Barulah dia menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai 8 saat Chanyeol balas melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari luar bangunan apartemen tersebut.

Dia mengeratkan jaket yang dipasangkan oleh Chanyeol padanya, lalu membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci yang dimilikinya. Baru saja dia akan memasuki apartemen tersebut, pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Yifan dan seorang laki-laki yang berada di bawah laki-laki itu.

Matanya membelalak lebar, "Yifan?"

Sehun membatu di tempat; tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.. Saat ini Yifan sedang berada di atas seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, dan mereka berdua sedang berciuman dengan liar dan intens tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh bagian atas mere—astaga!

"Tao? Apa yang sedang kau—"

Tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, Sehun hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan mata membelalak lebar; tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya. Yifan dan Tao; berciuman di atas _sofa_ ruang tamu seakan-akan ingin memakan bibir satu sama lain. Sejak kapan—

Saat itulah, Yifan melepaskan bibirnya yang bertautan dengan laki-laki yang ada di bawahnya. Bibirnya menciptakan seringaian lebar saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan milik Sehun; tak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan di wajahnya, "Lihat siapa yang ada di sini sekarang, Oh Sehun kecil kita yang malang," ujar laki-laki itu pelan, tatapannya masih terus terhubung dengan milik Sehun, "aku menyesal harus berakhir seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, kau membosankan," Yifan berdiri dari sofa tersebut; melepaskan sosok yang berada di bawahnya, lalu mendekati sosok Sehun yang berdiri diam di dekat pintu yang terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat, laki-laki itu mencengkram dagu Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas, "tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di otakku bahwa aku akan bosan denganmu tiap kali melihat wajahmu ini. Namun semuanya memiliki titik jenuh masing-masing, eh? Bahkan saat melihat wajahmu ini tak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun dalam diriku."

Ada satu hal kecil yang saat itu rusak di dalam hati Sehun; perasaannya, rasa kepercayaannya, semuanya lenyap pada hari itu. Kemarahan yang tak pernah terlihat dari wajahnya menyeruak keluar, "Jangan sentuh aku," ujarnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, tangannya diangkatnya ke atas untuk menepis tangan Yifan dengan kasar. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tao yang hanya duduk di atas _sofa_ sambil menatap dirinya, "jadi kau tidak masuk karena hal ini, eh?"

Awalnya dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali mengatur napasnya (yang baru saja disadarinya terengah-engah) dan menghentikan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan hebat.

Namun, setelah dirasanya sedikit kekuatan pada tubuhnya telah kembali, tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan wajahnya pada mereka berdua, dia berjalan ke dalam kamar yang ditempatinya di apartemen tersebut untuk sementara. Mengambil koper besar yang dia taruh di dekat tempat tidur (dia tidak menaruh barang-barangnya di lemari karena merasa jika dia tidak akan tinggal lama di apartemen milik Yifan tersebut), lalu segera berjalan dengan cepat keluar.

"Oh Sehun—"

"Jangan pernah sebut namaku lagi," ujar Sehun, suaranya masih sedikit bergetar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar apartemen tersebut; hanya untuk ditahan oleh tangan besar yang menggamit lengannya dan mencengkramnya dengan keras.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yifan memaksanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap laki-laki tersebut, "dan jaket siapa yang saat ini sedang kau pakai?!"

"Apa itu urusanmu?" entah berapa kali Sehun sudah menghempaskan lengannya untuk melepaskan pegangan orang lain di sana; tapi jelas sekali jika kali ini adalah yang paling keras, "Apakah hal yang kau tanyakan itu adalah urusanmu?"

Suaranya benar-benar bergetar sekarang, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kita sudah berakhir, Wu Yifan. Kita—"

Sehun tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hatinya remuk. Semuanya berakhir dalam semalam. Antara dia dan Yifan, semuanya berakhir dan tak memiliki bekas lagi.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya, menghentikan suara menyedihkan yang ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya. Lalu kalimat terakhirnya untuk Yifan terbebas dari mulutnya, "Terima kasih untuk perkataanmu tadi, Wu Yifan. Akan kuingat hal itu di dalam otakku."

Setelah itu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu apartemen tersebut, lalu menutup pintu tersebut dengan bantingan paling keras yang bisa dilakukannya.

Sesaat setelah dia keluar dari apartemen tersebut, semuanya hancur. Pertahanan yang dijaganya di depan Yifan tadi runtuh; membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya dan membuat air mata yang tadi ditahannya di pelupuk matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang berwarna pucat.

Yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar; namun Sehun tidak menyesal sama sekali mengetahuinya langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Hari itu, Oh Sehun bukanlah Oh Sehun yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

_**TBC**_


	3. The wind

**ChanHun (future) fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like, don't read_**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tersenyum masam, matanya menatap dinding kamarnya yang terkotori oleh darah dari ujung jari-jari tangannya dengan tatapan datar.

Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo; bahkan mungkin dia terlalu mengerti sampai-sampai melukai ujung-ujung jari tangannya dan menuliskan rasa sakit hati yang dirasakannya di dinding kamarnya menggunakan darah yang keluar dari sana.

_Mempermainkan hati orang lain seenaknya, membuat orang lain percaya dengan hal yang semu. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, mungkin aku seharusnya hanya menerima bagaimana semuanya bekerja dan menerima orang yang juga menerimaku tanpa memandang sifatnya sama sekali._

Dia memandang tulisan itu; membacanya berulang-ulang, merasakan rasa sakit yang terus mengoyak-ngoyak perasaannya setiap kali dia membaca kata demi kata tulisan yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Lalu pikirannya melayang pada banyak hal; salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana reaksi Jongin jika laki-laki itu melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan tertawa dengan suara keras dan berkata jika dia seharusnya hanya menuruti dan mempercayai kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu; mungkin juga akan memukul Sehun karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai orang brengsek macam Wu Yifan. Yang mana saja, Sehun tidak cukup memiliki kesadaran penuh untuk peduli hal itu.

Perutnya sakit, kepalanya pusing, dan kerongkongannya terasa kering; dia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas tulisan yang dibuatnya di dinding dengan pandangan kosong. Jam 9 lewat 32 pagi. Seharusnya dia ada di Sekolah sekarang; hanya saja perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan sekitar matanya bengkak dan berwarna kehitaman seperti lebam. Dia tidak mau orang-orang melihat keadaannya seperti ini, tidak setelah insiden itu.

"_Aku menyesal harus berakhir seperti ini. Tapi jujur saja, kau membosankan,__"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Yifan itu terus saja berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Membuat hatinya terasa seperti ditindih dengan besi berat.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh," ujarnya dengan suara parau dan tatapan kosong sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya yang terasa dingin, "tetapi aku tidak menyesal melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Paling tidak, Sehun tidak memiliki rasa penyesalan untuk berpisah dari Yifan.

Dia menutup kelopak matanya yang terasa berat; mungkin tidur sebentar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tidur tanpa selimut yang hangat dan badan yang meringkuk menyedihkan, Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa bermimpi ada sebuah tangan hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan membisikkan kalimat, "Aku ada di sini," berulang kali padanya.

Pada saat dia mendekatkan diri pada kehangatan itu, dia dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari kesempurnaan, kau hanya perlu mencari hal yang sempurna untukmu."

Sehun merasa sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya; walau dia yakin akan sangat aneh jika dilihat karena sekitar matanya yang menghitam dan keadaannya yang menyedihkan, namun Sehun tak bisa menutupi jika dia merasa senang untuk sekarang ini, walau rasa hangat yang dirasakannya hanya ada di dalam mimpinya.

Lalu saat dia merasakan napas hangat di pipinya, dia membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tersenyum lebar padanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_?" bisiknya dengan suara parau; dia mencoba mendorong tubuh laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya itu, namun tangannya masih terasa lemas karena belum makan sejak pagi tadi, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Orang bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum, "Badanmu menggigil."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya untuk membuatku semakin merasa buruk."

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau berlari dari gedung apartemen itu dengan wajah sembab sambil membawa koper besar," pelukan yang mengitari tubuhnya mengerat; sedangkan kedua tangan miliknya sudah berada di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, "mengapa kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir dengan keadaanmu?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, "Kita baru saja kenal kemarin," ujarnya dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau, "maka baru kali pertama ini seingatku aku membuatmu khawatir. Lagipula, kau terlalu baik padaku untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja mengenal satu sama lain."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, "Kau harus banyak minum air mineral," ujarnya, lalu melepaskan pelukan yang diberikannya pada tubuh Sehun (membuat Sehun merasa kulitnya kembali mendingin) dan menarik tangan laki-laki itu agar posisinya berubah menjadi duduk, "kau sampai lupa mengunci pintu rumahmu dini hari tadi dan langsung berlari entah ke mana. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat itu."

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya, hanya saja aku tidak berani masuk ke rumahmu pada saat itu."

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berbohong, karena dari awal melihat Sehun dulu dia memang selalu memiliki perasaan untuk melindungi laki-laki itu; bahkan walaupun dia sudah menjadi seorang remaja dan bukannya bayi kecil rapuh seperti dulu. Berbohong hanya akan mengotori perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Sehun 'kan?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tak perlu tahu karena walaupun aku memberitahumu, kau tak akan pernah tahu siapa aku," ujarnya, lalu mengusap pelipis Sehun yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan ibu jari tangannya, setelah itu mengambil gelas berisi air mineral yang ditaruhnya di dekat tempat tidur milik Sehun sesaat sebelum dia memeluk laki-laki itu tadi, "minumlah, aku tahu pasti kerongkonganmu sekarang terasa sakit."

Sehun menjadi ragu untuk mempercayai Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi, dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik saat laki-laki itu menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral yang dipegang di tangan kanan padanya.

"Kau tidak mau minum?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun lalu memutar tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kesinikan tangan kananmu," Sehun tidak bergeming dari posisinya, "kau melukai ujung jari-jari tangan kananmu 'kan? Kesinikan, sebelum lukanya menjadi infeksi."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," gumamnya; sebenarnya dia tidak mau berbicara lagi karena kerongkongannya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Namun laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar mengganggu dirinya, "dan tak akan pernah mengetahui apapun yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau selalu menjadi yang paling lemah saat SD dan SMP dulu," Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut, "kau selalu pergi berdua dengan sahabatmu yang bernama Kim Jongin karena hanya dia yang menurutmu sangat cocok dengan sikap dan sifat yang kau miliki, walaupun kau memiliki banyak sahabat selain dirinya."

Sehun yang awalnya hanya menolehkan kepalanya, kini memutar tubuhnya; membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Matanya membelalak lebar, "Bagaimana kau—"

"Mungkin aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak hal tentangmu," pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Sehun tadi terpotong oleh perkataan Chanyeol. Lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun; membuat Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih membelalak lebar, "tetapi aku satu dari sekian banyak orang yang peduli dan selalu memperhatikanmu."

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil gelas berisi air mineral yang tadi ditaruhnya lagi di atas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur Sehun, dan meminumnya.

"Park Chan—"

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk milik Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut yang ada di dalam dirinya; dia menahan napas. Namun, saat substansi cair memasuki mulutnya dan melewati kerongkongannya yang kering dan terasa sakit saat dia ingin meneguk liur, dia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Tidak ada lidah, tidak ada nafsu di sana. Yang ada hanyalah Park Chanyeol yang menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik seorang Oh Sehun dan mentrasfer air yang berada di dalam mulutnya pada mulut laki-laki yang saat ini tengkuknya sedang dipegangnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf," Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun sesaat setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir milik laki-laki itu, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus melukai dirimu sendiri."

Hanya dalam waktu 2 hari, banyak hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Sehun bahkan sampai tak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Namun saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan intens dan penuh kehangatan (yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh Yifan padanya), dia tahu bahwa perlakuan Chanyeol padanya bukanlah suatu hal yang dibuat-buat (padahal sebenarnya dia hampir melayangkan kepalan telapak tangannya pada laki-laki itu karena berlaku seenaknya padanya; namun karena tatapan yang diarahkan Chanyeol padanya, kepalan telapak tangannya melemah).

Tetapi… bisakah dia kembali menaruh sepenuhnya kepercayaan yang dimilikinya?

Otaknya kembali memutar memori yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yifan. Bagaimana laki-laki itu membuat kepercayaan yang dimilikinya di dalam dirinya lenyap tanpa bekas; dia menatap Chanyeol, lalu membuang muka.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Chanyeol diam saja pada awalnya. Namun laki-laki itu langsung memegang bahunya; membuat kepalanya menoleh kembali secara refleks untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya, "Aku tidak akan pergi; tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri di sini," lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sehun (sepertinya dilakukan hanya agar Sehun membayar perhatian penuh pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu), "sekarang kemarikan tangan kananmu; atau lebih spesifik lagi, bagian yang kau lukai untuk menulis dengan darah di dinding kamarmu."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam jangka waktu lama, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya; masih menolak (atau memaksakan diri untuk menolak) untuk percaya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol, kali ini dengan keraguan di dalamnya; dan Chanyeol pun dapat melihat ada ketakutan di mata Sehun saat menatapnya. Dia menghela napas, "Jika kau tidak mau, bisakah kau membersihkannya sendiri?"

Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sosok laki-laki yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Sehun?"

Sehun masih berkutat pada pikirannya saat itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan di dalam otaknya. Mengapa orang bernama Park Chanyeol ini begitu baik padanya? Apa laki-laki di depannya ini memiliki maksud tersendiri untuk mendekatinya? Tetapi tatapan mata laki-laki ini saat melihatnya begitu tulus; walau dia tak berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta ataupun merasakan kasih sayang, dia tahu dan yakin jika tatapan itu sama seperti yang diperlihatkan oleh kedua orang tua dan _Hyung_-nya kepadanya saat mereka menatapnya.

Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol ini—

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pipi kanannya menyadarkannya. Dia menatap laki-laki di depannya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan sangat intens.

"Bisakah kau membersihkannya sendiri?"

Sehun menatap mata itu, menyelaminya untuk mencari kebohongan yang mungkin ada. Namun Sehun tak dapat menemukannya; membuatnya dengan anggukan samar penuh keraguan, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa," entah dari mana datangnya, seluruh emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya tumpah keluar, "a-aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Semuanya—"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan ia mulai sesenggukan.

"—Semuanya kacau."

Saat semua emosinya tumpah ruah, tangan hangat itu datang dan memeluknya dengan pelukan erat yang menenangkan. Membuatnya terus menumpahkan semuanya, semua yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Membiarkan seorang Park Chanyeol memegang tubuhnya yang ringkih dan akhirnya membiarkan laki-laki itu mengobati ujung jari-jari tangannya yang sebelumnya dilukainya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Kau mau makan?"<p>

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, lalu akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan samar; setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan lap basah dan tulisan yang ada di dinding kamarnya (sebenarnya Chanyeol yang ingin membersihkannya, tetapi Sehun merebut lap basah dan ember kecil yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu dan memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri).

Keadaan di sekitar mereka diisi oleh keheningan. Chanyeol melirik Sehun, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan laki-laki itu saat laki-laki itu akan memindahkan lap basah yang berada di tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan.

"Biar aku saja," ujarnya dengan senyum agak canggung (daritadi Sehun terus menolak apa yang ingin dia lakukan untuk laki-laki itu, membuatnya jadi merasa canggung dan tidak yakin untuk menawarkan bantuan), "jari tanganmu pasti sakit jika langsung kau gunakan untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak sakit."

"Jangan berbohong. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau jujur?"

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak mengenal—"

"Ya, aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Sekarang diam dan duduk di kursi meja belajarmu; setelah aku selesai membersihkan tulisan yang kau buat dengan darahmu ini," Chanyeol agak mengerutkan hidungnya; jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah, dan dia tidak menyukainya (terlebih lagi, Sehun melukai dirinya sendiri untuk menulis tulisan tersebut), "kita pergi keluar untuk membelikanmu makanan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun; manatap laki-laki yang daritadi (setelah membersihkan lukanya sendiri, tepatnya) terus saja memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Paling tidak kasihanilah sistem pencernaanmu."

"Jangan terlalu peduli padaku. Kau bisa tinggalkan aku di rumah ini sendirian."

"Aku akan tetap membawamu keluar untuk mencari makanan untukmu. Meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini malah membuatku semakin khawatir padamu; siapa yang tahu hal bodoh apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau ditinggal di sini sendirian."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang tercipta. Chanyeol menghapus tulisan yang berada di dinding kamar Sehun dalam diam, sedangkan si pemilik kamar hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik; namun di saat yang bersamaan kelihatan tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Kau terasa tidak asing."

"Padahal kau seharusnya merasa asing, begitu?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "Mungkin... hanya perasaanku saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melap tulisan yang berada di dinding, "Kau tetap seperti saat kau masih bayi," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, "tetap menggemaskan dengan caramu sendiri."

Sehun diam saja; namun pada saat yang bersamaan dia memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Saat dirinya masih bayi? Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat tua sama sekali!

"Berapa umurmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

"Aku? 25 tahun," Sehun kembali memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini untuk menatap belakang kepala Chanyeol; tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tak percaya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," ujarnya, lalu mendorong punggungnya ke belakang untuk bersandar, "bukan apa-apa; aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Chanyeol menaruh lap basah tersebut ke dalam ember kecil yang dipegangnya, "Nah, sudah selesai," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, "sekarang segera ganti bajumu; kita pergi ke _supermarket_untuk membelikanmu makanan!—ah, atau mungkin bahan makanan."

Setelah Chanyeol membersihkan lap basah dan ember tersebut, serta Sehun selesai berganti baju (walau dengan sedikit dipaksa terlebih dahulu); mereka akhirnya berada di dalam _supermarket_ dan sedang memilih makanan (atau bahan makanan) untuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak begitu suka roti."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris sama sekali dan tetap memasukkan roti dan selai ke atas keranjang belanja mereka.

"Kau mau susu?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan gumaman "Mm."

"Kau mau brokoli?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya; jujur saja, dia tidak begitu suka sayuran (dan _Hyung_-nya selalu bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin karena itulah dia tetap saja mempunyai tubuh yang kurus dan berat yang kurang ideal; yang selalu sukses membuat orang tuanya selalu memaksanya untuk memakan sayuran).

"Mau coba buat _carrot cake_?"

Sehun ragu-ragu; dia menatap wadah berisi wortel yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau ya?"

Akhirnya Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan menggumam seperti saat dia ditawari susu oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Hey, Sehun-_ah_, mau—"

Sehun tak sempat mengomentari _suffix_akrab yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol padanya. Tidak saat pergelangan tangan kanannya ditahan dan dicengkram dengan keras dan kasar sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang—"

"Tolong jauhi kekasihku," laki-laki itu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun dan menariknya untuk menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol, "aku tidak peduli siapapun kau; yang jelas, berhenti mendekatinya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dengan bingung; namun wajahnya memancarkan rasa tidak suka saat dia melihat cengkraman laki-laki itu pada pergelangan tangan Sehun semakin menguat dan membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan (walau ditahan dengan menggigit bibir bawah sampai berwarna merah terang).

"Lepaskan dia."

Laki-laki itu tak bergeming.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku, Wu Yifan."

**_TBC_**


	4. It's Okay to Cry

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghempaskan tangan kanannya; namun tangan yang saat ini sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat itu sama sekali tak terlepas.

"Lepaskan!"

Tidak ada pergerakan. Yang ada hanyalah suara dengan intonasi datar yang membuat tengkuk Sehun merinding.

"Siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersama denganmu ini?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya terasa berdenyut, tubuhnya terangkat karena Yifan mengangkat pergelangan tangan miliknya ke atas. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Yifan; dan dapat didapatinya tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan terarah kepadanya.

"Itu bukan," kalimatnya terpotong, dia mendesis sakit; menahan teriakkan yang hampir saja keluar dari bibirnya saat Yifan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, "u-urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku. Kau kekasihku, dan aku berhak untuk mengatur hidupmu!"

Dia ingin membalas perkataan itu, namun tangan yang sangat lembut memegang lengannya dan menepis tangan Yifan dengan sangat keras dari pergelangan tangannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya; menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatap Yifan dengan tinju terkepal di sisi kanannya, berbanding terbalik dengan pegangan lembut laki-laki itu di lengan kanannya.

"Maaf," dari nada suaranya, Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah milik Yifan, "tetapi kelihatannya kau salah. Dia bukan kekasihmu."

"Apa mak—"

"Kau," Chanyeol memukulkan tinjunya pada dada milik Yifan; namun tidak terlalu keras, hanya membuat tubuh Yifan sedikit terdorong ke belakang, "membiarkannya berlari pulang ke rumahnya hanya dengan jaket milik laki-laki lain di tubuhnya dan koper besar terseret di belakangnya; dan aku sangat yakin kau sama sekali tak mencoba mengejarnya pada dini hari itu."

"Chanyeol-_ssi_!"

"Diamlah, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol menggemeretakkan giginya, lalu melirik Sehun dengan tatapan marah, "dia harus tahu bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini jika dirinya benar-benar menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu!"

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Ayo kita—"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan terlebih dahulu peganganmu pada lengan kekasihku sebelum kita berdua bicara?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun, namun Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat sesaat setelah laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangannya. Dirinya dapat merasakan aura kemarahan dan kecemburuan menguar dari tubuh Yifan; namun dirinya mencoba tak peduli. Perasaan rentan yang dirasakkannya saat Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengannya membuatnya sama sekali tak peduli.

"Sehun—"

"Wu Yifan," dia meneguk salivanya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Yifan yang saat ini juga sedang balas menatapnya, "kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya padamu saat itu," tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Sehun mengambil benda yang berada di kantung celananya dan melemparkannya ke lantai; tepat di depan Yifan yang langsung membelalakkan matanya saat tahu apa yang dilemparkan oleh Sehun padanya, "kita sudah berakhir."

Dapat dirasakannya jemari miliknya bertautan dengan jemari milik Chanyeol. Terasa menenangkan di dalam kebisuan dan kekakuan yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Chanyeol-_ssi_, kita harus membayar belanjaan terlebih dahulu," lalu dengan cepat Sehun berbalik dan menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan kekuatan yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Pelupuk matanya berair, namun dirinya tak peduli dan tetap mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Orang bilang menangis itu lebih baik daripada menahannya. Namun Sehun tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan yang dia yakin sama-sama sedang menatap punggungnya dengan intens.

"Kau tak perlu menahannya."

Sehun diam membisu.

"Mengapa kau mencoba untuk menahannya? Rasa sesak yang ada di dadamu tidak akan pernah hilang jika kau terus menahannya."

Sehun menghela napas dan menghembuskannya, "Aku tahu," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, "namun aku ingin merasakan rasa sesak ini sampai aku tak dapat merasakannya lagi nanti."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu jika hal itu hanya akan membuat kau dan orang-orang yang peduli padamus merasa sakit."

"Hal itu lebih baik daripada aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi."

Mereka berjalan ke kasir dalam diam. Chanyeol membayar barang-barang belanjaan; dan tak sekalipun membiarkan Sehun memegang plastik berisi belanjaan tersebut. Dengan langkah tanpa suara dan bibir yang sama-sama tertutup rapat, Sehun hanya bisa menatap jalanan dengan wajah sendu dan dada yang terasa sesak; membiarkan telapak tangan Chanyeol mengiringnya.

Chanyeol benar. Rasa sesak tak hilang ataupun berkurang sama sekali; air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang berwarna kehitaman. Dia menikmati rasa sesak yang terasa, namun kenangan-kenangan dini hari itu terus membayang di dalam otaknya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak.

"Laki-laki itu tak akan melihatmu walaupun kau menangis sekarang."

Sehun hanya diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Aku tak akan mengintip walau kau menangis dengan sesenggukan."

Air mata yang coba ditahannya akhirnya berjatuhan. Tubuhnya bergetar; dan dia yakin Chanyeol dapat merasakannya, karena pegangan laki-laki itu padanya melembut.

"Kau tak seharusnya sakit karena cinta," Chanyeol sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya saat berbicara dengannya; membuat air mata semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya, "jika kau tak mencoba untuk mempertahankan pemikiran tentang cinta yang menurut _Hyung_-mu dulu bodoh itu, kau tak akan pernah merasakannya sampai sesakit ini, Sehun-_ah_."

Apakah salah jika memberikan semua kepercayaan yang kita miliki pada orang yang kita cintai? Sehun tak bisa memikirkannya sekarang, kepalanya terasa pusing dan jalannya sudah mulai limbung.

"Kau tidak harus mencari cinta yang benar-benar sempurna bagi semua orang, namun carilah cinta yang benar-benar sempurna menurutmu dan membuatmu merasa nyaman."

Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke punggung milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada hal yang berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan di dunia ini, karena itu kita diberikan kesabaran dalam menjalani hidup di dunia ini."

"A-Aku tahu."

"Karena itu, lupakan dia dan buka lembaran baru di dalam hidupmu."

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangan milik Chanyeol, "Aku sedang mencoba."

Seperti bayi yang dituntun oleh orang tuanya. Seperti bayi yang tak bisa menentukan mana yang benar dan salah. Sehun menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menangkup telapak dan punggung tangan milik Chanyeol dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah dan pipi juga ujung hidung yang memerah sehabis menangis.

"Ajari aku untuk melakukannya, Chanyeol-_ssi._"

* * *

><p>Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarangan rumah Sehun dengan perasaan ragu. Awalnya dia mencoba tidak peduli, namun pada saat Sehun tak masuk hari ini, dia merasa sangat khawatir dan tak tenang. Dia sebenarnya punya niatan untuk pergi ke apartemen Yifan (karena Sehun berkata jika dia tinggal di apartemen Yifan sampai <em>Hyung<em>-nya pulang dari _Daegu_, jika dia tak salah ingat). Namun saat dia melihat lampu-lampu yang ada di rumah Sehun menyala, dia langsung tahu jika Sehun pastilah sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, dia menekan bel rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Jongin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan rapat. Dia yakin orang yang berbicara di dalam rumah Sehun tadi bukanlah Sehun.

Satu kali penekanan lagi.

Tadi. Bukan. Suara. Milik. Sehun!

Dia menatap pintu dengan wajah tegang. Dia yakin jika _Hyung_ Sehun pulang dari _Daegu_ sekitar 2 minggu lagi; dan suara yang tadi berbicara sangat asing di telinganya. Ekspresi wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin; namun Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Sehun membuka pintu dengan baju yang terlalu besar di tubuh dan rambut yang acak-acakan, juga tanpa memakai celana.

"Sehun?"

"Ah, hai, Jongin," Sehun menutup sedikit pintu dan menggeser tubuh untuk menutupi sebagian pintu yang tak tertutup, "ada apa kau ke sini?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dari atas ke bawah, lalu tatapannya berhenti pada pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun yang berwarna biru kehitaman. Realitas memukulnya telak di ulu hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Wu Yifan di dalam?"

Sehun meneguk ludah, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Jongin?" tatapan di arahkan ke bawah; Sehun meremas telapak tangan sambil menggigit bibir, "A-Aku sudah putus dengan Yifan."

Jongin tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Lalu suara siapa tadi yang berteriak dari dalam rumah ini? Jangan bilang jika dia berhalusinasi; karena dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara berat dan dalam tadi, Jongin menerka-nerka dengan dahi mengerut ingin tahu. Dia kembali menatap wajah Sehun, "Lalu suara siapa tadi yang berteriak dari dalam?"

"Ah, itu…," Sehun menarik kenop pintu dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi sedikit celah pada pintu depan rumahnya, "Itu suara—"

"Sehun-_ah_, siapa yang tadi membunyikan bel?"

Dengan senatakan cukup keras, tubuh Sehun terdorong ke belakang dan punggungnya mendarat di dada seorang laki-laki tinggi yang hanya memakai kaos singlet dengan rambut berantakan.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, menatap sosok yang berada di belakang Sehun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Sehun yang meringis namun terlihat nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya pada laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di rumah ini?!"

Sehun diam membisu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya; membuat tatanannya semakin berantakan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol-_ssi_ baru saja habis melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan pada akhirnya, "tidak begitu jauh, hanya sedikit ciuman dan _kiss mark_," Jongin menatap leher Sehun; dan baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu berwarna merah samar di sekitar leher sahabatnya tersebut, "t-tapi ini ideku, bukan ide Chanyeol-_ssi_!"

"Kau masih memakai _suffix_ –_ssi_ dan sudah melakukan sejauh itu dengan laki-laki ini?!"

Kemarahan menggelegak dalam diri Jongin. Dia meremas-remas telapak tangannya yang terasa kesemutan; matanya menatap Sehun dan laki-laki yang tadi disebutkan Sehun bernama Chanyeol dengan pandangan amarah dan api cemburu yang berkobar hebat.

"Jongin, aku hanya—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan begitu saja tubuhmu pada orang yang baru kau kenal, Oh Sehun bodoh?!"

"Jongin—"

"Kau memberikan kepercayaan sangat besar kepada Yifan, dan sekarang orang ini kau berikan kepercayaan yang lebih besar?!"

"Itu karena aku mempercayainya dan dia—"

"Kau tak pernah belajar dari kisah cintamu yang terdahulu 'kan?" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa sesak yang terus membesar di area dadanya, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan yang amat besar, "Aku tidak pernah paham bagaimana cara berpikirmu—dan mungkin aku tak akan pernah memahaminya. Tetapi, bisakah kau tak menyerahkan rasa percayamu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal?!

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar—"

"BISAKAH KAU DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU SEBELUM MENYERANGKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

Sehun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak; napasnya tidak teratur sesaat setelah dia berteriak tadi. Matanya menatap Jongin dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Pandangannya pun sudah menjadi kabur karena tertutupi oleh air mata yang menggenang dan hampir jatuh ke pipinya.

"A-Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah; tapi bisakah jangan menghakimiku terlebih dahulu? Jongin, jujur saja, aku melakukan ini karena penasaran; Yifan sangat menginginkan hal ini dan aku ingin tahu mengapa dia melakukan hal ini pada orang-orang yang dikencaninya dulu. Chanyeol-_ssi_ sudah menolak, namun aku yang memaksanya. Mungkin kau ingin memukulku sekarang, mungkin kau sekarang merasa jijik padaku, tapi a-aku—"

Air mata berjatuhan. Sehun hampir saja jatuh dari posisinya; namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya dari belakang, memberinya kekuatan agar tak pecah di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, aku hanya ingin belajar bagaimana rasanya. Apakah saat melakukannya aku akan merasa dicintai? Apakah saat aku melakukannya aku akan merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia? Anggap saja aku adalah orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia yang luas ini; bahkan satu kali pengkhianatan pun tak membuatku belajar seperti yang kau katakan sebelum ini. Karena itu, Kim Jongin, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin tahu!"

Jongin terdiam di tempatnya. Tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sehun sudah tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang salah; namun laki-laki itu tetap ingin mencoba dan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Kemana sosok Sehun yang dikenalnya dulu? Yang terkurung dalam jurang kenaifan dan selalu melakukan hal-hal dengan tuntunan orang lain dan selalu berhati-hati dalam menyecap apapun yang berasal dari luar. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memegang telapak tangan Sehun dengan sentuhan yang sangat berhati-hati. Lalu realitas memukulnya; menghantamnya dengan keras saat merasakan suhu dingin yang berasal dari kulit Sehun yang tersentuh olehnya.

"Kulitmu dingin."

Sehun tak merespon. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah merangkulan lengannya pada sekitar leher Sehun (yang Jongin lihat tanpa sedikitpun nafsu dan hanya sentuhan yang terkesan untuk menghangatkan).

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jongin dengan wajah menyedihkan dan mata yang berwarna merah dan sekitar mata yang sudah bengkak dan berwarna kehitaman.

"Sehun, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau sudah seperti—"

Jongin menghentikan kalimat yang tadi akan diucapkannya saat telapak tangan dingin milik Sehun bersentuhan dengan kulit lengannya. Dia menatap tangan yang bergetar itu dengan tatapan nanar dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, karena apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang salah dan kau sudah sangat baik untuk mengingatkanku tentang hal itu," senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibir Sehun sangat kontras dengan tatapan matanya saat menatap Jongin, "karena itu, maafkan aku."

Jongin menghela napasnya, lalu menarik Sehun ke pelukannya dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

Walau begitu, tatapannya terarah pada Chanyeol dengan penuh selidik dan sedikit kemarahan yang walaupun begitu terlihat sangat jelas.

Seakan menyampaikan perang, Jongin mengepalkan salah satu telapak tangan yang tadi menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun dan mengarahkannya pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum maklum.

_**TBC**_


	5. Protect Him

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol untuknya; sedangkan matanya menatap dengan intens sosok laki-laki tinggi yang saat ini sedang menata meja makan dengan hati-hati dan terlalu sistematis (setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun belajar bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki yang bersifat perfeksionis) baginya.

Dia menaruh gelas yang berisi susu tersebut (tak lupa menjilat bekas susu yang tertinggal di atas bibirnya); matanya masih tak lepas memandang sosok tersebut, "Aku baru menyadari kalau pipimu semakin tirus dari hari ke hari, Chanyeol-_ssi_," bahu Chanyeol menegang, dan dia tahu apa yang dia katakan adalah hal yang tabu untuk laki-laki itu, "kau perlu makan lebih banyak, menurutku."

Masih dengan _suffix_ –_ssi _(yang mengundang protesan keras dari Jongin karena sudah 1 minggu sejak hari di mana Jongin datang ke rumahnya saat dirinya sedang melakukan hal yang kurang pantas bersama dengan Chanyeol), dia sudah menunjukkan kepedulian kepada seorang Park Chanyeol yang saat ini hanya balas tersenyum dengan bibir yang (menurut Sehun) berwarna pucat.

"Daripada mengingatkanku, lebih baik kau urus saja berat badanmu yang tak mencapai angka ideal itu."

Masih Park Chanyeol yang sama sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selalu lebih peduli pada Sehun ketimbang kesehatannya sendiri. Bahkan di saat pipinya sudah menjadi sangat tirus, bibirnya berwarna pucat, dan tangannya yang memegang lap meja bergetar; dia tetap lebih khawatir pada Sehun. "Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Chanyeol melipat lap yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengelap meja makan, lalu menaruhnya di ujung meja. Setelah itu dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang terletak di depan kursi yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh Sehun, "Jongin bilang dia akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, 'kan?"

"Hm."

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum simpul, "Ah, kudengar _Hyung_-mu akan pulang lebih cepat jika cuaca di sana mendukung; kalau tidak salah 2 hari lagi dia akan pulang; mungkin karena perasaan khawatir pada adiknya yang baru sebentar saja ditinggal sudah membuat banyak masalah di _Seoul_."

Pipi Sehun merah padam. Namun dia tidak berteriak ataupun memaki. Tatapannya terarah pada Chanyeol, menatap lekat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sahabat baik _Hyung_-mu, tentu saja aku tahu."

Kali ini Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, kau sahabat baik Luhan-_hyung_?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak mengambil sepotong roti dan selai cokelat yang berada di atas keranjang di tengah-tengah meja makan, "Mengapa baru terlihat sekarang?"

Dengan tangan yang sibuk mengoles permukaan roti dengan selai cokelat menggunakan pisau, Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku pindah ke _Daejeon_ beberapa minggu setelah kau dilahirkan, dan baru kali ini punya kesempatan kembali ke _Seoul_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja kau masih asing dengan diriku; dan aku sangat yakin Luhan tak pernah menceritakan tentang diriku padamu, karena pada dasarnya memang tak perlu untuk dilakukan."

Apa. Maksud. Laki-laki. Di. Depannya. Ini.

Kerutan di dahi Sehun terlihat sangat jelas, dan matanya menatap lebih intens pada sosok Chanyeol, "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tahu semua tentang diriku, sedangkan kau sendiri pindah ke _Daejeon_ beberapa minggu setelah aku dilahirkan?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini beberapa hari yang lalu, Oh Sehun."

"Tetapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku selamanya, Park Chanyeol!"

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tahu," ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya, "aku tak ingin kau tahu dan ikut campur dengan hidupku lebih dalam dari sekarang ini," Sehun melihat pancaran dari kedua mata Chanyeol; kesedihan yang mendalam berada di sana, membuat lidahnya seakan kelu, "keingintahuanmu hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya. Dan aku tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk melihatmu membenciku."

Karena Chanyeol hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang mencintai Sehun dengan apa yang dimilikinya dan menunggu takdirnya untuk datang.

Menghela napas berat, Chanyeol melipat dua roti yang atasnya sudah diberinya selai. Selera makannya menjadi berkurang, dan dia tidak yakin jika dia bisa menghabiskan roti yang ada di tangannya ini. Dengan pikiran itu, dia berdiri dari duduknya, mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk lebih banyak makan sayur dengan isyarat tangan, lalu berjalan ke atas (kamarnya berada di bagian atas) dengan roti yang masih utuh di tangan.

Sehun melihatnya dengan alis terangkat. Chanyeol dan segala keanehannya; namun Sehun memaklumi karena pada dasarnya Sehun pun mempunyai rahasia yang tak ingin dibeberkan kepada orang lain.

Hanya saja, mungkin Chanyeol lebih memandang secara ekstrim.

* * *

><p>"Jadi… kau orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"<p>

Chanyeol mencoba mengangguk dengan wajah sesantai mungkin. Namun dia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu sepenuhnya gagal saat orang di depannya ini menyunggingkan senyum simpul sambil menaruh dagu di atas telapak tangan kanan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Mengejekku?" laki-laki di depannya itu mendecih dengan suara pelan, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang berekspresi kaku, "Maaf saja, tetapi kau tak akan pernah berhasil Chanyeol-_ssi_. Karena aku sama sekali tak mencintainya; dan kau seharusnya tahu hal itu dari awal pertemuan kita."

"Jangan berbohong padaku sekalipun kau ingin, Yifan-_ssi_," ah, Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa berbicara dengan seorang Wu Yifan hanya akan membuang tenaganya lebih jauh lagi, "karena dari pandangan matamu saat menatapnya saja aku dapat membaca isi hatimu dengan sangat jelas. Jika kau mencintainya, akui saja sejujurnya."

"Kau salah paham dengan reaksi yang aku berikan kemarin, Chanyeol-_ssi_," Yifan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke jendela besar yang berada di samping kanan tempat mereka berdua berbincang tadi; menatap hamparan rumput hijau dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca, "aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah boneka; dan perlu kau tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah menganggap bahwa boneka itu sudah rusak dan menjadi sebuah rongsokan yang tak berguna. Kau memungutnya dan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, aku sudah mencoba mencegahmu namun kau tetap memaksa dan membuatku secara terpaksa membiarkanmu melakukannya. Lalu apa yang saat ini kau ingin katakan padaku, Park Chanyeol-_ssi_? Jika ini mengenai rasa penyesalan, maka aku harus meminta maaf padamu; karena aku sama sekali tak memiliki rasa itu."

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesempatan hanya karena harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi."

Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Dia tidak boleh ragu sekarang; hanya Wu Yifan yang saat ini dipercaya olehnya; jangan sampai kepercayaan tersebut luntur dan membuatnya salah dalam mengambil langkah. Dia mencoba melirik siluet milik Yifan; mencoba menarik sekali lagi kesimpulan sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengambil keputusan yang bila dipandang becara obyektif adalah keputusan yang tak masuk akal.

"Tolong jaga Sehun."

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya secara refleks saat mendengar tiga kata yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol padanya, kedua matanya memancarkan rasa ketidakpercayaan saat tatapannya bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kuyu; dan dapat dilihatnya senyum simpul lemah menghiasi wajah itu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Jika kau ingin menjaganya, jaga saja dia sendiri!"

"Hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk menjaganya. Kau seharusnya menyanggupi dan menjaganya dengan baik; karena hanya kali ini aku mempercayai seseorang dengan kepercayaan sebesar ini," Chanyeol tak tahu apa keputusannya memilih Yifan—laki-laki yang pernah menyakiti Sehun— tepat untuk menjaga Sehun, "bukan untukku. Kau tak perlu menjaganya untukku, jaga dia untuk dirimu sendiri; aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menyakiti seseorang yang kita cintai dan melihatnya terluka begitu dalam karena kesalahan yang kita perbuat. Jangan menjadi manusia munafik, Wu Yifan-_ssi_; jika kau benar mencintainya maka lebih baik kau majulah ke depan saat sebuah kesempatan terbuka untukmu."

Entahlah. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun sangat dekat dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin (yang dirinya ketahui sebagai sahabat Sehun), namun secara pribadi dirinya tak bisa mempercayai Jongin sepenuhnya—dan dia lebih tak bisa mempercayai Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun, bagaimana Jongin sebegitu melarangnya untuk berpacaran dengan Yifan, dan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa lebih baik Sehun putus dengan Yifan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa tak percaya. Terdengar aneh dan ganjil; seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik; paling tidak aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai mengakhiri hubungan perselingkuhanmu dengan laki-laki bernama Huang Zitao itu dan tak mencari kekasih baru."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? Apa kau menyelidiki kehidupanku?" ujar Yifan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Kau orang terkenal di Sekolahmu; akan sangat aneh jika berita tak cepat tersebar di antara siswa siswi yang menuntut ilmu di sana 'kan?"

Yifan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Chanyeol, menarik kerah baju milik laki-laki itu, dan menariknya untuk berhadapan muka langsung dengannya, "Katakan padaku, siapa kau?"

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Matanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan berani, "Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan milik Yifan dengan sangat erat, "Kau tak perlu tahu, karena aku pun sudah tak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Senyuman dengan kepahitan yang mendominasi menggantikan senyum simpul yang sebelumnya tersungging di bibir yang berwarna pucat. Yifan hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan datar saat sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan bunga tulip sebagai penghias di atasnya diangkat Chanyeol setingkat dengan wajahnya.

"Dia masih sangat mencintaimu, dan kau tak boleh meragukannya, Yifan-_ssi_."

* * *

><p>Semua benda tajam di rumah Sehun sudah tersimpan dengan rapat; dikunci di dalam satu lemari besar di area dapur dengan kunci yang selalu dibawa oleh Chanyeol ke manapun laki-laki itu pergi.<p>

"_Jangan mencoba melukai dirimu selama aku pergi."_

Kalimat dengan makna ambigu yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya membuat dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman. Dan gelagatnya selama beberapa hari ini pun juga sangat aneh; membuat Sehun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

Apa saatnya sudah tiba? Saat di mana Park Chanyeol harus pergi dari kehidupannya, apakah sudah tiba?

Lalu suara bel pintu pun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Merapikan bagian bawah bajunya, Sehun membuka pintu tanpa melihat ke arah depan; membuatnya langsung ditubruk dan dilingkari sebuah pelukan erat tanpa sedikitpun antisipasi.

Lalu matanya melebar saat merasakan bahwa tangan dan bau yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki yang saat ini memeluknya itu sangatlah familiar. Selalu menemaninya tidur selama beberapa hari setelah _Hyung_-nya pergi ke _Daegu_, orang yang dipeluknya saat dia ketakutan mendengar suara petir di hari hujan.

"Orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu sudah pergi, maafkan aku."

Sehun diam saja. Dia tak balas memeluk, namun tak juga menjauhkan dirinya. Sudah lama sekali dia merasakan perasaan khas ini, walau Chanyeol seringkali memeluknya tiap kali sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisan tertumpah dari pelupuk matanya, dia dapat merasakan perbedaan yang sangat signifikan antara pelukan yang diberikan Chanyeol dan pelukan yang diberikan Yifan padanya.

Sayangnya, otaknya terus menolak dan memutar adegan antara Yifan dan Tao di dalam apartemen tempat dia tinggal sementara itu.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Dia mendorong tubuh Yifan dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, matanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian yang mendalam. Semuanya sudah terjadi, tak bisa diperbaiki dengan kata maaf maupun perbuatan yang menyanjung. Sehun tak habis pikir, mengapa laki-laki di depannya ini masih berani menampakkan muka di depannya; di saat dia sudah sangat yakin bahwa dia sudah mengembalikan apa yang menurut laki-laki itu berharga.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu bahwa apa yang aku lakukan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang pergi dari sini, Yifan."

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi; tidak sebelum sekujur tubuhmu berhenti bergetar tiap kali menerima sentuhan dariku," di saat itu, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, menyadari bahwa sentuhan dari Yifan sangat berpengaruh dengan perasaannya, "kumohon berhenti dan kita mulai dari awal lagi, Shixun."

Sehun sangat membenci panggilan itu.

"Aku bukan Shixun, namaku Oh Sehun!"

Pandangan Sehun menggelap; rasa pusing membuat tubuhnya limbung.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang membuat kenangan antara aku dan dirimu semakin kuat, dasar brengsek!"

Terkadang pada saat seperti ini Sehun berharap agar Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya dan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Karena Yifan memiliki sesuatu hal yang menenangkan namun berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol. Sesuatu di diri Chanyeol membuatnya tenang, namun di saat yang sama merasa terlindungi. Sedangkan milik Yifan lebih kompleks dan tak dapat ditafsirkannya menjadi kata-kata yang dapat dimengerti oleh siapapun.

Sayangnya, perkataan Yifan membuat tubuhnya membeku dan pikirannya menjadi kosong. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak percaya dan bibir yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kering dan berwarna putih pucat.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Chanyeol mempercayakanmu padaku, dia tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini; aku sendiri tak tahu kapan dirinya akan kembali ke Seoul."

Dunia Sehun berubah menjadi warna hitam pekat.

**TBC**


	6. Something is odd

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like, don't read_**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tak bisa menatap Yifan dengan pandangan biasa. Setiap kali wajah laki-laki itu terpampang di depannya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit dan pemikirannya menjadi tak jernih. Dia tak bisa berpikir secara rasional; karena apa yang dilakukan Yifan dengan Tao pada saat itu bukanlah hal yang rasional di dalam pemikirannya.

"Sehun-_ah_..."

Sehun menutup matanya, menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini Yifan sedang berada di sampingnya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku tak berpikir jernih, saat itu aku—"

"Kau bosan, 'kan?" suara Sehun terdengar getir; ia masih menolak untuk melihat wajah Yifan, "kau sudah mengatakannya pada saat itu, tak perlu lagi kau mengatakannya. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini; tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendirian sekarang?!"

"Tidak, Sehun. Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Aku—"

"Cukup, Yifan," Sehun mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu membuka matanya dan menolehkan wajahnya agar kedua matanya dapat melihat wajah Yifan, "kau mengatakannya dengan mulutmu sendiri. Kau mengatakannya tepat di depanku," Sehun memperlihatkan semua emosinya, membuat emosi dalam dirinya terpampang jelas seperti buku yang lembarannya ditiup angin; memperlihatkan semuanya, "tak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengelak."

"Aku tidak akan mengelak; dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengelak," ujar Yifan "saat itu aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bosan, aku ingin lebih. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi—"

Sehun dapat mendengar Yifan menarik napas yang panjang, lalu menghembuskannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—saat aku menyadari kalau aku kehilanganmu, aku tahu kalau saat itu aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar."

Namun hati Sehun sama sekali tak tergerak.

Dia mencintai Yifan, sangat malah. Tapi entah kenapa saat Yifan mengatakan padanya bahwa laki-laki itu menyesal, hatinya sama sekali tak tergerak untuk memaafkan kesalahan laki-laki itu. Seakan semuanya tak berarti, seakan Oh Sehun saat ini tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di dalam hatinya yang terus berdenyut sakit.

"Memaafkan adalah hal tersulit di dunia," ujar Sehun pada akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, "mungkin melupakan adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita berdua," dia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang ke kedua tangannya yang saat ini gemetaran, "melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara kita bedua. Karena itu, lebih baik kita jalan sendiri-sendiri saja mulai saat ini. Kau urus urusanmu, aku mengurus urusanku."

Lalu dia beringsut dari tempat duduknya tadi, "Sekarang bisakah kau pulang? Aku lelah."

Tapi Yifan masih menolak untuk berhenti. Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini, dan dia tidak bisa kembali begitu saja. Dia tak memiliki janji dengan Park Chanyeol, ini semua murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Park Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk melindungi Sehun, tapi hal ini dilakukannya bukan untuk laki-laki itu; melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

Sehun berhenti berjalan.

"Kita tidak perlu kembali seperti dulu. Hanya menjadi teman, tidak bisakah?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bisakah dia berteman dengan Yifan setelah apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan padanya? Bisakah ia memandang Yifan secara biasa? Bisakah—

Sehun mengepalkan telapak tangannya, bibir bawahnya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama digigitnya.

—bisakah dia bercengkrama dengan santai seperti selayaknya seorang teman kepada Yifan?

Sehun tidak cukup percaya diri dalam hal itu. Dia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Setiap kali melihat wajah Yifan, denyutan itu selalu datang dan membuatnya merasa kesakitan; membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri yang serasa ingin membunuhnya dengan denyutan yang tak mau berhenti.

"Aku tidak bisa," ujarnya, "kita tidak bisa."

"Shixun—"

Tangan Sehun gemetar, "Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu Yifan," kepalanya menggeleng dengan keras, "jangan pernah sebut aku dengan nama itu. Nama itu membuatku muak."

"_Membuatku selalu memikirkan kenangan indah antara kita berdua."._

Kalimat itu Sehun simpan di dalam otaknya sendiri.

Setelah itu Sehun menjauh dari situ dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu. Dia mengambil jaket Chanyeol yang tersampir di belakang pintu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Kemana kau di saat aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang?"_

* * *

><p>Saat Chanyeol terbangun, dia merasa sangat pusing; kepalanya serasa dipukul oleh godam yang sangat berat. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, lalu memegang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan bantuan tangan kirinya.<p>

"Ya Tuhan," dia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, "apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, padahal dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu kepalanya mendongak ke atas untuk melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya; sudah jam lima sore.

Dia mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil tetap memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit; dia ada janji hari ini dengan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun, jam tujuh malam nanti. Dia tidak boleh tertidur lagi, atau sahabatnya itu akan mendatangi rumahnya dan membunuhnya di tempat.

Mengambil handuk, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara _handphone_ miliknya terdengar di telinganya.

Dia mendecak kesal dan mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Yoboseyo?_"

"YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol harus menjauhkan _handphone_ miliknya beberapa senti setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun di telepon, "Ada apa ribut-ribut, Baek? Kita janji jam tujuh malam 'kan?" dia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan, "Ini masih jam lima sore."

"WHAT THE—YA! Kita janjian tiga hari yang lalu! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan sekarang!"

"Ha?"

"Aku menunggumu untuk tanda tangan proposal, _thanks god_ aku bisa menghubungimu sekarang," Baekhyun benar-benar terdengar seperti orang yang dikejar waktu, "dimana kau sekarang?"

"Woah, woah, _calm down_, Baek, _calm down_," Chanyeol merasa denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa sakit, "apa maksudmu tiga hari yang lalu? Dan... proposal?"

"Iya, tiga hari yang lalu," nada suara Baekhyun terdengar tidak sabar, "saat aku menunggumu dua jam di _Imun Seolleongtang_ tanpa ada kehadiranmu di sana dan duduk sendirian seperti orang dungu," Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk menandatangani proposal yang ku buat, jadi dimana kau sekarang?"

Chanyeol masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia masih merasa bingung, dia yakin kalau dia janji bertemu dengan Baekhyun di _Imun Seolleongtang_ hari ini tepat pukul tujuh malam, tapi Baekhyun sendiri mengatakan bahwa mereka janjian tiga hari yang lalu dan Chanyeol tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Terlalu lama berpikir, Chanyeol melupakan bahwa saat ini _handphone_ miliknya sedang tersambung dengan Baekhyun.

"YA! Dimana kau sekarang?!"

Gelagapan, Chanyeol memeriksa sekitar; memastikan kalau saat ini dia benar-benar berada di kamarnya. Setelah yakin bahwa dia memang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, Chanyeol menghela napas lega dan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Aku sedang di rumah Baek. Kau mau ke sini?"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana. Jangan ke mana-mana atau aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan keras saat nanti kita bertemu jika kau tak ada di rumahmu sekarang."

Setelah itu Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Chanyeol cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menjauhkan _handphone_ miliknya dari telinganya. Dia melihat layar _handphone -_nya, dan matanya tertuju pada tanggal yang tertera di sana.

15 Mei.

Wajah Chanyeol menjadi pucat pasi.

Dia berjanji bertemu dengan Baekhyun pada tanggal 12 Mei. Tanggal di _handphone_ miliknya tidak mungkin salah, karena dia selalu mencek tanggalnya setiap dia menghidupkan_handphone_-nya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dia lewatkan?

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol.<p>

Dia sudah mendatangi rumah Chanyeol beberapa kali sebelumnya, dan laki-laki itu tak pernah ada di rumah. Dan tepat hari ini saat dia menelpon Chanyeol, laki-laki itu malah sedang berada di rumah; dan kemungkinan sedang bersantai sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat di depan televisi.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan banyak pekerjaan menumpuk di kantor.

Persetan dengan status antara atasan dan bawahan. Baekhyun benar-benar marah dan tidak akan segan untuk memukul Chanyeol dengan tinjunya saat bertemu nanti jika laki-laki itu tidak berada di rumah saat ini.

Baekhyun sudah mengerjakan proposal miliknya sebaik mungkin dan tinggal menunggu tanda tangan dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang dengan tanpa memikirkan nasib bawahannya sendiri malah meminta izin selama empat hari entah untuk alasan apa.

Menahan kekesalannya, Baekhyun memencet bel pintu rumah Chanyeol.

Tak berselang lama, Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Maaf Baek, aku tadi habis selesai mandi dan tidak sempat membersihkan rumah; maaf kalau sedikit kotor."

"Ya, ya, terserah lah," Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol, lalu menurunkan tasnya dan mengambil sebuah map dari dalam sana, "sekarang aku juga sedang sibuk, jadi bisa cepat tandatangani proposal ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Chanyeol mengambil kaca matanya yang berada di bawah meja ruang tamu tempat menaruh koran, memakainya, lalu mengambil map yang berada di tangan Baekhyun, "jadi kapan kau harus menyerahkan proposal ini?"

"Seharusnya kemarin," ujar Baekhyun sinis; membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis karena dia tahu bahwa penundaan penyerahan proposal itu dikarenakan oleh dirinya, "tapi tak apa, karena manajer bilang kau sudah izin padanya selama empat hari; jadi dia tak bisa menyalahkanku ataupun kau dalam hal ini."

"Izin? Aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, kau izin di saat-saat yang genting," dia memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini juga sedang memandang ke arahnya, "dan kulihat wajahmu semakin tirus, apa kau izin sakit?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya yang sebelumnya pada Baekhyun ke proposal yang ada di tangannya, lalu mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani proposal milik Baekhyun setelah secara sekilas membaca poin-poin dari proposal itu, "Mungkin aku memang izin sakit," ujar Chanyeol, tangannya memasukkan proposal itu kembali ke dalam map, "rasanya kepalaku terus berdenyut sakit sejak bangun tidur tadi."

Baekhyun yang awalnya daritadi terus merasa kesal jadi sedikit mengendur, "Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi juga berhenti."

Baekhyun mengambil map yang tadi diletakkan Chanyeol di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu mereka lama terdiam; membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena biasanya mereka tidak pernah sepi dari pembicaraan.

Saat dia akan beranjak, Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Apa menurutmu ada yang salah padaku selama kita kenal tiga tahun ini, Baek?"

"Huh?"

"Apa ada kelakuanku yang menurutmu aneh? Seperti—"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

"—seperti aku adalah orang lain atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

* * *

><p>Saat Jongin memasuki kelasnya, dia melihat Sehun di sana.<p>

Mata laki-laki itu masih kelihatan bengkak; namun tak lagi terlihat rona kesedihan yang sangat dalam di sana,

Rasanya seperti Sehun sudah melupakan semuanya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa agak baikan?"

Dia menaruh tasnya di atas meja yang berada bersebelahan dengan Sehun, menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke arah laki-laki itu; mencoba membuatnya terkesan biasa saja.

"Ya, sedikit," ujar Sehun; Jongin mendengar sedikit getaran dari suara Sehun saat itu, "tapi aku masih butuh banyak waktu untuk membuat semuanya berada pada tempat yang seharusnya."

Jongin menepuk pelan punggung Sehun, "Kau harus bisa melewatinya," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan, "mungkin itu adalah awal dari semuanya untukmu, Hun-_ah_."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Lagipula, Chanyeol-_ssi_ pergi."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang harus dia lakukan."

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun," ujar Sehun, kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "bahkan sekedar memberiku isyarat bahwa dia akan pergi pun tidak," Sehun menggenggam tangan kirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya yang berada di atas, "rasanya dia seperti angin. Aku merasakan kehadirannya yang menenangkan, di saat yang sama, dia hanya melewatiku dan tidak mencoba terlalu banyak berinteraksi denganku."

Jongin tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

"Dan aku—"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"—aku merasa kalau aku mulai merindukan kehadirannya. Sangat merindukannya."

**TBC**


	7. Not Today

**Supaya gak bingung. Chapter 6 itu setting-nya pada tanggal 15 Mei; dan untuk Chapter ini saat Chanyeol & Baekhyun serta Jongin & Sehun sedang berbicara berdua masih tanggal 15 Mei. Sisanya scene di tanggal 16 Mei.**

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

"Apa ada kelakuanku yang menurutmu aneh? Seperti—"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

"—seperti aku adalah orang lain atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun mencoba mencerna apa yang ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebelah alisnya diangkat; merasa heran, "Sepengelihatanku kau baik-baik saja selama tiga tahun kita saling kenal, tak ada yang salah denganmu; hanya saja hari ini kulihat kau memang kelihatan sedikit bertambah kurus.."

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, "dari sudut pandangku aku merasa kalau aku bukan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa asing, dan itu menakutkan," lalu ia mengambil ponselnya, "aku yakin sekali bahwa hari ini masih tanggal 12 Mei; tanggal dimana kita janji bertemu di _Imun Seolleongtang_. Tapi aku melihat tanggal yang tertera di ponselku, dan aku ketakutan!" ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja ruang tamu, "hari ini tanggal 15 Mei; dan aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan pada tanggal 12 sampai 14 Mei jika benar hari ini memang tanggal 15!"

"Kau hanya panik, Yeol; ini bukan hal besar," ujar Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan berteriak histeris, "mungkin kau tertidur pada tanggal 12 sampai 14 Mei, 'kan? Kau kelihatan kurus, dan jika benar kau tidur selama tiga hari, masuk akal jika kau bertambah kurus karena tak ada asupan nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuhmu."

"Tapi kau bilang aku meminta izin selama 4 hari."

"Ya, manajer sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan memegangi kepalanya yang seakan ingin membunuhnya dengan rasa sakit yang terus menerus datang; mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, "aku tak pernah ingat kalau aku meminta izin pada manajer perusahaan!"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Mungkin kau terlalu sakit saat itu. Lihat sendiri keadaanmu? Kau pusing berat, Yeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tak mungkin melupakan kejadian yang baru beberapa hari terjadi."

"Tapi kau bilang kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada tanggal 12 sampai 14 Mei, Yeol!" ujar Baekhyun, dirinya sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "_See_? Itu bukti kalau saat itu kau benar-benar sakit. Sekarang ayo," Baekhyun menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan sedikit menariknya untuk mengisyaratkan pada laki-laki itu agar beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "kau harus banyak beristirahat. Biar aku menjagamu sampai kau terlelap."

"Tapi Baek—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Yeol," Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol untuk mendorong laki-laki itu ke arah kamarnya sendiri, "kau harus istirahat, dan hal itu mutlak."

* * *

><p>Jongin mengusap-usap punggung Sehun dengan agak canggung; bermaksud untuk menenangkan laki-laki itu. Sejak pulang dari Sekolah tadi mereka sudah lama terdiam; sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, terutama Sehun yang daritadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja sambil melihat jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.<p>

"Chanyeol pasti akan kembali, Hun," Sehun diam saja, membuat Jongin menggigit bibirnya; sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan, "kau bersamanya saat itu, kau pasti merasakan kalau dia orang baik 'kan?"

Sehun akhirnya buka suara, "Dia orang yang baik," ujarnya, lalu tertawa dengan nada dibuat-buat, "tapi aku tak yakin dia ingin terus bersama dengan orang sepertiku."

"Sehun-_ah_—"

"Jangan coba menghiburku, karena kau tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah kebenaran."

"Tapi kau tak seburuk yang kau pikir!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku tahu," ujarnya; memandang Jongin sekilas, "aku menyakiti diriku sendiri," dia berhenti memandang Jongin dan melanjutkan langkahnya, "membiarkan Chanyeol merawat dan menenangkanku, lalu mengambil keuntungan darinya; aku yang sebenarnya lebih buruk daripada yang kupikirkan."

"Tapi—"

"Kau ingat saat kau pergi ke rumahku dan menemukan kalau aku sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol?" Jongin mengangguk samar; namun dia masih memasang telinga, "Saat itu aku berbohong padamu."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku penasaran, Jongin," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya samar, "aku bukan bayi, _okay_? Tanpa mencobanya pun aku tahu kenapa Yifan sangat suka melakukannya," dia tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat hambar, "kau tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Aku ingin membuat seorang Park Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan menyesal memasuki kehidupanku; aku ingin membuat laki-laki itu terus berpikiran kalau ia telah merusakku, menodaiku," Sehun tertawa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya; namun terdengar sangat menyakitkan, "mengerikan bukan?"

Saat itu jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 12 malam; beberapa menit menuju hari selanjutnya. Namun mereka berdua masih berjalan di jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka; sengaja mengambil rute yang lebih jauh hanya untuk berbicara lebih lama.

Dan saat itu pula seorang Kim Jongin merasa sangat bersalah; sangat bersalah karena ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur Sehun dan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, lalu menggeleng dengan keras, "Kalau kau tanya aku," ujarnya dengan suara agak keras; menyatakan kalau dia tak ragu sama sekali akan jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Sehun, "maka aku akan menjawab kalau kau sama sekali tak mengerikan, terutama di mataku."

"Jika ini untuk menghiburku maka—"

"Ah, sudah, sudah," Jongin mencoba tersenyum lebar, lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya dan mempercepat langkahnya sehingga otomatis Sehun pun juga terdorong ke depan, "hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja berbicara hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan mengenai sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan? Seperti—"

Belum selesai dia berbicara, Sehun langsung melepaskan rangkulan Jongin di pundaknya, "Maaf, Jongin, aku duluan."

Setelah itu Sehun menolehkan wajahnya sedikit ke Jongin; tersenyum minta maaf pada lelaki itu, lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku ditempat.

Jongin menangkap semua maksud Sehun. Laki-laki itu sudah mengetahui perasaan Jongin kepadanya; dan tadi itu merupakan penolakan secara tidak langsung untuk Jongin.

Dan penolakan secara tidak langsung yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa membuat Jongin terpaku ditempat dan memandang siluet Sehun yang sudah agak jauh meninggalkannya. Dia tak bisa (atau tak mau) mengejar, _okay_? Karena saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa di dekat Sehun saat ini.

* * *

><p>Saat Sehun memasuki rumahnya, hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah bungkusan besar di atas meja ruang tamu dan kumpulan kunci di sebelah bungkusan itu. Dia mengambil kumpulan kunci itu (yang dia tahu merupakan kunci-kunci yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol; kunci lemari tempat benda-benda tajam ditaruh oleh laki-laki itu) dan membuka bungkusan yang setelah dilihatnya berisi makanan sudah jadi di dalam beberapa wadah makan yang berbeda-beda.<p>

"_Apakah ini dari Chanyeol?"_

Dia melihat sebuah _note_ saat dia mengambil wadah terakhir dari dalam bungkusan; dan _note_ itu dari Yifan.

_Aku tahu kau tak bisa memasak karena semua pisau yang ada di rumahmu terkunci. Makanlah yang banyak; aku tak mau melihatmu sakit._

_Yifan._

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk berpikir.

Dia memasukkan kembali wadah-wadah makanan itu ke dalam bungkusannya, lalu membuangnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, kau sedang apa?"<em>

"_Sedang melihat mereka bermain."_

_Saat itu Sehun masih sangat muda; dia sedang berada di halaman belakang dengan sebuah boneka di pelukannya dan selimut hangat tersampir di bahunya. Matanya memandang keluar, melihat anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain dengan tawa lepas mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka._

"_Kau tidak ikut?"_

_Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa," dia mengelus kepala bonekanya yang bertekstur lembut, "Ibu bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah."_

_Dia tak tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Yang dia tahu, dia senang karena dia tak harus sendirian di halaman belakang untuk melihat yang lain bermain. Dia selalu menikmati kehadiran yang lain; karena sendirian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan._

"_Apa kau tidak kesepian?"_

"_Aku kesepian," ujarnya, "tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya sendirian."_

_Saat itulah Sehun merasakan seseorang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajah orang itu, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kita terus berbicara tanpa berkenalan. Namaku Oh Sehun, kau?"_

_Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada anak laki-laki di depannya._

_Dan anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya juga, "Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

Lalu Sehun membuka matanya lebar-lebar hanya untuk menemukan dirinya dalam balutan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya dan kepala yang rasanya sangat pusing seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Dia ingat sekarang.

Dia tahu kenapa Park Chanyeol terasa sangat familiar. Dia tahu kenapa dengan mudahnya dia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol dan bergantung pada laki-laki itu. Dia mengenal laki-laki itu; dia anak yang dulu selalu menemani Sehun berbicara di halaman belakang, yang selalu tersenyum dengan lebar seakan-akan tak punya beban, yang selalu memastikan kalau dia tak sendirian menonton anak-anak yang lain bermain.

Air mata Sehun rasanya menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Park Chanyeol.

"_Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengingatmu?"_

* * *

><p>Luhan sedang mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam tas saat ponsel miliknya berbunyi.<p>

Tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil, dia mengangkatnya dan mengapitnya antara samping kepala dan bahunya, "_Yoboseyo_?"

"Luhan, kau dimana sekarang?"

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Chanyeol?"

"Ya, ini aku, kau dimana sekarang?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tidak sabar.

"Aku masih di _Daegu_, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu beberapa hari yang lalu kalau aku akan pulang jika cuaca sudah memungkinkan?" Luhan melipat baju terakhir dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "jangan bilang kalau kau lupa."

Luhan tidak menerima jawaban dari Chanyeol; membuat laki-laki itu mengernyit heran. Ia mengabaikan sebentar barang-barangnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tadi diapitnyadi antara samping kepala dan bahunya dan melihat layar ponselnya itu. Setelah melihat kalau dirinya masih tersambung dengan Chanyeol, dia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih di sana?"

"Ah, ya," suara itu kedengaran ragu, Luhan bisa menangkapnya karena ia sudah kenal cukup lama dengan Chanyeol, "kau masih di _Daegu_?"

"Iya , aku masih di _Daegu_, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan apa-apa." namun dari suara Chanyeol, Luhan dapat mengetahui kalau ada yang salah saat ini. Dia berdiam diri, menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu laki-laki itu saat ini.

Tak kunjung ada jawaban, Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Nadamu tidak seperti biasanya."

Agak lama mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memecah kesunyian.

"Kapan berapa kau memberi tahuku kalau kau akan pulang jika cuaca memungkinkan?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab saja Lu, kumohon."

"Um... Kurasa aku menghubungimu dua hari yang lalu, itu artinya..." dia mencoba mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa dia mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, "tanggal 14 Mei?"

"Apa?!"

"Whoa, whoa, tenang; ada apa memangnya, Yeol?"

"Apa yang kubicarakan saat itu?"

"Tunggu, Chanyeol, kau belum—"

"Kumohon Luhan, jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon!"

Luhan menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat penasaran kenapa Chanyeol kedengaran sangat frustasi setelah mendengar kalau dia mengatakan hal itu pada tanggal 14 Mei. Namun nada memohon yang sangat kentara serta frustasi itu membuatnya tak tega. Mungkin hal ini sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Chanyeol.

Jadi dia menceritakan semuanya.

"Yah, saat itu kau meneleponku terlebih dahulu. Tak ada yang aneh, kau cuma menanyakan kabarku dan bertanya apa aku akan lama berada di sini. Jadi kubilang padamu mungkin aku akan lama," Luhan berhenti sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "awalnya rencanaku memang seperti itu, namun kau bilang kau sedang menjaga Sehun; adikku, karena saat itu ia sedang—"

"Menjaga adikmu?"

"Ya, adikku. Kau yang bilang sendiri 'kan saat itu?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup sangat cepat. Dia tak ingat melakukan hal itu; dan dia sangat yakin dengan ingatannya. Dia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut sebenarnya; namun Luhan baru sedikit bercerita dan dia ingin tahu lebih banyak.

Jadi dia menelan rasa penasarannya untuk beberapa saat, "Lanjutkan."

"Aish... Inilah kenapa aku benci jika ada yang memotong pembicaraan di tengah-tengah," suara Luhan kedengaran sangat kesal, namun Chanyeol tak peduli, "Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah ya, kau bilang adikku sedang dalam masalah dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Jadi setelah itu kubilang padamu kalau aku akan secepatnya pulang ke Seoul jika cuaca memungkinkan; paling cepat dua hari," ia tertawa kecil, "kadang Sehun memang merepotkan, tapi dia benar-benar anak yang manis. Terima kasih karena mau repot-repot menjaganya, Chanyeol-_ah_."

Chanyeol menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

Dulu dia memang pernah bertemu dengan Sehun. Tapi itu dulu sekali; tepat saat hari kelahiran Sehun. Saat itu dia pergi ke rumah sakit bersama kedua orang tuanya karena orang tuanya dan orang tua Luhan memang kenal baik satu sama lain. Mungkin saat itu usianya kisaran 10 tahun? Dia tak ingat. Namun yang jelas, setelah itu ia tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sehun.

Tapi dia tak mau membuat Luhan merasa khawatir apalagi ketakutan, jadi dia tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut dan memutuskan rasa penasaran yang awalnya ditelannya untuk sementara waktu menjadi permanen, "Ah, ya, tak apa; itu bukan masalah yang berat," ia membuat nadanya terdengar biasa, agar sahabatnya itu tak merasa curiga, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Luhan-_ah_."

"Ya~"

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Chanyeol menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran sofa; tangannya memijat dahinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Dia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya pada Luhan, agar sahabatnya itu tak khawatir ataupun ketakutan. Jadi, dia akan menyelidikinya sendiri.

Besok dirinya harus menemui adik Luhan dan menanyakan semuanya.

Besok, sebelum dia kehilangan kewarasannya sendiri.

**TBC**


	8. Nightmare? (M)

**WARNING, GUYS! BACA PELAN-PELAN, ENTAR KESELEK!**

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

_Chanyeol memeluk seseorang. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan tak mau orang itu pergi menjauh darinya; memastikan keberadaan orang itu dengan hangat yang tercipta dari sentuhan antar kulit mereka._

"_Tidakkah kau bosan hanya memelukku, Chanyeol-ssi?"_

_Chanyeol mencium pelipis orang itu, "Aku tidak pernah bosan memelukmu, Sehun-ah; dan tidak akan pernah bosan."  
><em>

_Orang bernama Sehun itu menggeliat pelan untuk menyamankan dirinya, "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"_

_Dia mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya, lalu menjauhkan sedikit badannya agar bisa menatap Sehun. Setelah matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun; ia menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Meminta apa?"_

_Awalnya kesunyian yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun lama-kelamaan, tanpa peringatan yang jelas, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya; hembusan napas laki-laki itu terasa dengan jelas di wajahnya, membuatnya menutup matanya untuk sesaat._

_Lalu bisikan itu terdengar, "Biarkan aku menciummu."_

_Setelah itu bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut. Awalnya bibir mereka hanya saling bersentuhan; cukup lama sampai Chanyeol (yang memang sama sekali tanpa persiapan) sendiri merasa napasnya tercekat. Merasa belum cukup, Sehun membuka sedikit bibirnya dan menjilat bibir bawah Chanyeol; meminta izin laki-laki itu agar lidah mereka berdua dapat saling bertemu._

_Namun izin itu tak pernah datang, yang dirasakan Sehun malah sebuah dorongan. Akhirnya dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol, dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan dahi yang mengerut tanda tak senang, "Kenapa?"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis, "Kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini denganku, Sehun," ia membelai pelipis Sehun dengan ibu jari tangannya, "kau seharusnya melakukan ini dengan orang yang kau cintai."_

"_Bisakah kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu, Chanyeol-ssi?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang tadi membelai pelipisnya, "Hanya untuk hari ini," ujarnya dengan suara sedikit parau, menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit berair, "kumohon?"_

"_Tapi—"_

_Tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya bebas terangkat, jari telunjuknya memegang bibir Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ingin berkata-kata, "Aku mohon padamu, Chanyeol-ssi."_

_Hati Chanyeol saat itu sebenarnya tak memperbolehkannya. Tapi bibir lembut itu kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya, memohon kepadanya untuk membuka sedikit bibirnya agar lidah mereka dapat saling bertemu. Tangan kanannya terkepal, dan akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun menari di atas lidahnya._

_Lalu semuanya berlanjut. Chanyeol memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, membawanya ke bawah untuk menemui leher putih laki-laki itu. Dia menjilatnya, mengisapnya, dan sedikit memberikan gigitan. Sehun membuat desahan kecil, memberikan Chanyeol kebebasan untuk memberikan tanda di lehernya._

_Semuanya berjalan baik sampai tangan Sehun turun ke bawah dan memegang penisnya yang tertutup oleh celananya. Matanya seketika membuka, dan tangannya yang bebas dengan cekatan memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk menahannya. Napasnya terengah-engah, namun dia menolak untuk membiarkan yang satu ini terjadi. Saat itu Sehun tak bertanya apa-apa padanya, tapi dia dapat merasakan pandangan laki-laki itu ke arahnya._

"_Chan—"_

_Setelah Chanyeol berhasil mengatur napasnya, ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menindih laki-laki itu hingga dirinya berada di atas, "Cukup, Sehun," ujarnya tegas, matanya menelusuri wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu, "tadi itu kau sudah melewati batas. Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku paham betul apa yang aku lakukan."_

"_OH SEHUN!"_

"_Tidakkah kau senang, Chanyeol-ssi?" Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kau tak perlu memiliki status denganku dan kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhku secara cuma-cuma."_

"_Sehun-ah, cukup."_

_Sehun merasa kalau matanya memanas dan air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Namun ia tak bisa menutupinya karena kedua pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Jadi dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya menangis dan membiarkan air mata itu jatuh, "T-Tidakkah," napasnya tercekat untuk beberapa saat; setelah itu ia menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "t-tidakkah kau menginginkanku, Chanyeol-ssi?"_

_Awalnya Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap samping wajah Sehun dalam diam. Lalu saat pertanyaan tadi meluncur keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu, tanpa sadar Chanyeol melonggarkan pegangannya dan menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Sehun dengan lembut._

"_Ini pertama kalinya 'kan untukmu?"_

_Tak ada jawaban. _

_Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping laki-laki itu, "Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya untukmu, Sehun-ah," ia mengelus rambut Sehun yang acak-acakan, "dan aku tak mau kau melakukannya dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kau cintai."_

_Masih tak ada jawaban._

"_Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kau marah, karena kau kesal, dan hal negatif lainnya. Tapi tak ada alasan untukmu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri karena satu kali kegagalan, Sehun-ah. Kau lebih baik dari itu, dan aku tahu itu."_

"_Chanyeol-ssi—"_

_Tersenyum dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun, "Sekarang tidurlah," ujarnya pada Sehun, tangannya masih mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun, "aku tahu kau lelah."_

_Awalnya Sehun ingin protes. Namun sedikit demi sedikit matanya terkatup, hampir membawanya untuk beristirahat sejenak._

_Hampir. Sampai bel pintu rumah terdengar; membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan bersiap berlari ke pintu depan. Chanyeol melepas baju kaos yang dipakainya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun menyadari kalau dia tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali kaos oblong dan celana dalam sejak tadi._

Lalu Chanyeol sendiri membuka lebar matanya dan keluar dari dunia mimpi.

Termenung beberapa saat dengan posisi berebah dan mata lebar yang menatap lekat pelapon rumahnya; mencerna apa yang tadi dialaminya di dalam dunia mimpi.

Dia melakukan hal yang tak senonoh dengan seorang laki-laki muda bernama Sehun, Oh Sehun. Laki-laki yang sama sekali tak pernah ditemuinya; walau namanya terdengar sangat familiar untuknya.

Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Oh—

Lalu realitas memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

Oh Sehun, adik sahabatnya sendiri.

Dia melebarkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat terduduk di atas kasurnya.

Oh, Luhan pasti akan membencinya jika laki-laki itu tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam mimpi Chanyeol. Chanyeol, melakukan hal tak senonoh dengan adik sahabatnya sendiri, di dalam mimpinya. Yang lebih parah lagi, dia—

Dia memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan yang lain memegang mulutnya. Dia benar-benar kacau.

—dia sama sekali tak menyesal dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

><p>Luhan menyapu peluh yang bermunculan di dahinya sejak ia meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya dan pergi ke <em>Daegu<em> _Hanjin Terminal_ jam enam pagi tadi.

Dia membawa tas ransel besar yang cukup berat. Saat ini dia sedang berada _Dong Seoul Bus Terminal_, dan menunggu sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sesegera mungkin agar ia dapat bertemu dengan si pembuat onar imut (adiknya) yang sejak ia mendapat kabar tentang apa yang terjadi di Seoul pada adiknya dari Chanyeol tak mengangkat telepon darinya.

Luhan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil berdecak kesal. Matanya sesekali melihat ke arah jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, dan dia masih belum dijemput oleh taksiyang tadi dihubunginya.

Menghela napas, ia menurunkan ranselnya dan menaruhnya di samping tubuhnya; menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu pilar dan merilekskan bahunya yang seolah mati rasa karena terus-terusan membawa ransel berat itu selama tiga puluh menit sejak ia menuruni bus sampai akhirnya ia terdampar di depan _Dong Seoul Bus Terminal_.

Lalu bunyi klakson mobil membuatnya kembali membuka matanya. Sebuh taksi sudah menunggu di depannya. Ia menghela napas lega, lalu kembali mengambil tas ranselnya yang berat dan memakainya. Ia membuka pintu mobil, dan masuk ke dalam.

Tak perlu berucap apa-apa, taksi sudah melaju untuk mengantar Luhan sampai ke tujuan (dia sudah mengatakan kemana dia akan pergi lewat telepon). Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi mobil yang empuk, Luhan menutup matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak.

"Bangunkan saya kalau sudah sampai ke tujuan."

"_Ne, algeseumnida_."

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Luhan terlelap di kursi belakang taksi.

* * *

><p>Yifan memegang cincin yang saat itu dilemparkan oleh Sehun padanya. Kebimbangan terlihat dengan jelas dari wajahnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sebuah keputusan penting yang harus diambilnya mengenai perkara yang sedang dihadapinya.<p>

Dia tidak bodoh. Dia dapat memahami dengan jelas kalau sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya dari Sehun. Semanis apapun dirinya bersikap, sepengertian apapun dia pada tingkah laku Sehun; semuanya percuma. Tak ada yang mampu menarik kembali hati laki-laki itu padanya.

"_Sehun-ah, apakah semuanya memang harus sudah berakhir sejak kejadian malam itu?"_

Dia tidak punya hak untuk bersedih. Terlalu dangkal memang pemikirannya saat itu; dia pikir dia dapat membuat Sehun menyerahkan semuanya dengan membuat laki-laki itu merasa rendah diri. Menggunakan seorang Huang Zitao untuk melakukannya; dan membuatnya dalam sebuah posisi yang benar-benar genting sekarang ini.

Lalu dia mengingat hari itu.

Saat Park Chanyeol datang kepadanya dan mengatakan kalau Oh Sehun masih sangat mencintainya sambil memperlihatkan sapu tangan berwarna putih yang berhiaskan sulaman bunga tulip di atasnya.

Bunga tulip berwarna merah. Maknanya berarti cinta sejati; dan Yifan tahu bahwa warna merah itu tidak tercipta dari benang berwarna merah maupun pewarna sintetis.

Sehun menggunakan darahnya sendiri; Yifan tahu dari bau amis yang tercium. Karena hal ini Yifan memberanikan untuk bertemu Sehun lagi beberapa jam setelah Chanyeol pergi dari rumahnya; meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun masih mencintainya dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menunggu sampai Sehun memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya.

Yifan tertawa getir, "Aku benar-benar kacau."

Dia kacau karena saat dirinya bertemu Sehun beberapa jam setelah Chanyeol pergi, realitas memukulnya dengan keras.

Mata Sehun menyiratkan kebencian. Kebencian yang sangat dalam; kebencian yang tak bisa dihapus hanya dengan sebuah kata maaf. Namun dia menolak untuk percaya dengan pengelihatannya dan mencoba meminta maaf; mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasakan di dalam hatinya, penyesalannya, keinginannya, dan perubahannya.

Namun Sehun tak mau. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak mau berteman dengannya. Membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit saat laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh darinya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Yifan tersenyum getir, lalu menyentuh dadanya; dan meremasnya untuk menahan sakit yang terasa.

"Ternyata Park Chanyeol itu memang bodoh," tak ada seorang pun di sana, namun Yifan menampilkan senyumannya agar terlihat kuat; walau dapat terlihat dengan jelas kalau tangannya gemetar, "dia berhasil mengambil hati Sehun dan mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu mencintaiku," air mata itu mengalir jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah, "dan dengan tersenyum menyuruhku menjaganya. Bodoh, sangat bodoh."

Yifan tertawa sambil menutupi matanya.

"Cepat sadari sebelum kau menyesal, bodoh."

* * *

><p>"Tuan, kita sudah sampai."<p>

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar. Ia merenggangkan tangannya untuk menyamankan tubuhnya, lalu melihat keluar jendela dengan mata menyipit; matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai?"

Luhan merenggangkan pinggangnya yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman sebentar, lalu mengambil tasnya dan menyerahkan uang kepada supir taksi yang mengantarkannya.

"Terima kasih, Pak."

Ia bergegas keluar dari taksi. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling; tak ada perubahan di sekitaran rumahnya. Ia memakai tasnya, lalu menginjakan kaki di pekarangan rumah. Saat sampai di depan rumah, dia membunyikan bel.

"Sehun-ah?"

Luhan menunggu beberapa saat, namun tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Merasa tak sabar, ia membunyikan bel beberapa kali.

"Sehun-ah? Kau di dalam?"

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat jawaban tak kunjung datang. Merasa sedikit khawatir, ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar tangannya dapat menyusup ke bawah pot tanaman hias; tempat dimana biasanya ia ataupun Sehun meninggalkan kunci rumah mereka untuk berjaga-jaga (ya, alasan kenapa dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk dan menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu beberapa saat yang lalu karena bahunya terasa sakit dan jika ia menunduk maka punggungnya pun terkena rasa sakit juga). Setelah dia menemukan kunci, ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan berteriak sedikit keras.

"Sehun-ah? Apa kau ada di dalam?" matanya menelusuri sekitar, mencari-cari adiknya yang biasanya terlelap di atas sofa jika ditinggal sendiri di rumah (Sehun percaya cerita hantu, dan dia selalu ketakutan jika Luhan pergi karena kamar Sehun berada di lantai dua; orang tua mereka cukup pengertian dengan memberikan sofa yang panjang dan empuk di ruang tamu karena tahu kebiasaan Sehun ini), "Hey, kau tidur ya?" Luhan menaruh tas besarnya di atas sofa; merenggangkan tangannya sekali lagi, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai dua dan memeriksa kamar Sehun.

"Sehun-ah?" ia membuka kamar tidur adiknya itu; mencoba sepelan mungkin melakukannya. Melihat ke sekitaran kamar, ia menemukan gundukan besar di atas kasur; tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Pandangannya melembut saat melihat kalau adiknya itu baik-baik saja.

Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin mendekati gundukan besar yang dia tahu isinya adalah Sehun itu. Membuka sedikit atas selimut untuk menampilkan atas kepala Sehun, ia tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pelipis Sehun yang sedikit berkeringat (karena bergelung di dalam selimut).

Ada sedikit kelegaan di dalam hatinya saat melihat adiknya seperti ini. Awalnya dia sangat khawatir karena dia tahu kalau Sehun tak pernah berada dalam tekanan; terutama dalam hal percintaan. Namun melihat wajah polosnya itu, dia dapat sedikit lega.

Sedikit lega. Karena dia belum mendengar secara langsung dari mulut Sehun apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh adiknya itu.

Mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun, ia membetulkan letak selimutnya.

"Mimpi indah, Sehun-ah."

**TBC**

**Chapter depan udah clear apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. **

**Mulai dari chapter depan sampai tamat, Yifan udah gak ada kisahnya lagi. Di chapter ini udah jelas kalo dia udah nyerah; karena dia pengen Chanyeol menyadari apa yang udah dia lakukan ke Sehun (Yifan udah nyadar duluan kalo hati Sehun itu udah tertaut ke hati si abang 'Chanyeol'; cuman ya itu, si 'Chanyeol' ini dalam masa 'gak tau dan gak mau tau').**

**Untuk masalah si 'Chanyeol' gak mau minta tolong ke Jongin buat ngejagain Sehun itu juga murni salah penilaian. Dia curigaan karena dia tahu kalo Jongin itu suka pake banget sama Sehun (dan waktu Jongin dan Kyungsoo bicara ke Sehun emang relatif berdekatan sih. Tapi mereka clean kok); yah, Yifan juga suka pake banget sama Sehun sih, cuma dia mau nyerah buat Yifan gara-gara sapu tangan putih dengan sulaman bunga tulip merah itu yang dia temuin di kamar Sehun abis ngebersihin tulisan yang dibuat tuh anak di dinding pake darahnya sendiri.**

**Jelas gak nih? Kalo ada yang belum jelas, tanyain aja ya. :D**


	9. I'm Fucked Up!

**Sebenarnya mau update kemaren, pas hari Minggu; namun apa daya, badan pada sakit semua. Maaf kalau chapter ini rada **_**absurd**_**, soalnya diketik pada saat dalam keadaan sakit dan terburu-buru.**

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Saat Sehun terbangun, hal yang pertama menarik perhatiannya adalah pintu kamarnya. Dia mengerutkan kening, lalu membuka selimut dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Dia yakin sekali kalau ia menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum tidur; dan tak mungkin angin bisa membukanya. Satu-satunya opsi yang bisa dipilihnya adalah makhluk hidup yang bernama manusia.

Tapi... siapa?

Yifan kah?

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyamankan tubuhnya, lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Tak ada tanda-tanda siapapun di sana; ia memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga.

Namun, belum habis anak tangga yang dia turuni, dia dapat melihat Luhan sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil menyandarkan punggung dan mata tak lepas dari layar televisi.

"Luhan-hyung?"

Panggilan Sehun padanya membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk saling bertatap muka dengan adiknya. Menampakkan wajah tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya; memberi isyarat agar Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, "Ayo sini, temani Hyung menonton TV."

Sehun menuruni tangga, lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan instens. Ia tak berencana untuk membuat Luhan khawatir padanya; jadi ia memutuskan untuk menutup rapat-rapat masalahnya dan bersikap biasa di sekitar Hyung-nya.

"Kau tahu Sehunie," bahu Sehun langsung menjadi tegang mendengar panggilan Luhan padanya; namun ia memutuskan untuk diam sampai Hyung-nya selesai bicara, "biasanya kau akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu jika aku tidak ada di rumah. Kenapa tiba-tiba tidur di kamarmu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyung. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi pada hal-hal mistis seperti dulu."

Luhan berdecak dan membuat wajah yang kelihatan kesal, "Ya, ya, kau hampir membuatku percaya kalau kau bukan anak kecil lagi," ujarnya, lalu laki-laki itu menggamit lengan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Hyung-nya itu, "kudengar kau membuat banyak masalah di Seoul. Masalah macam apa, hm?"

"Hyung, itu tidak benar! Aku—"

"Apanya yang tidak benar?! Kau kelihatan benar-benar kurus, Sehun-ah; lebih kurus dari sebelum aku meninggalkanmu," Luhan menghela napas pelan, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut, "kau masih anak kecil di mata Hyung. Kau tak seharusnya menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri; Hyung di sini untukmu."

Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan menunduk; ia berbicara dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman, "Ini sama sekali tak ada kaitannya denganmu, Hyung."

"Sehun—"

"Aku tidak bisa selalu bergantung padamu, Hyung," ujar Sehun; kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk, matanya melihat lantai seakan lantai itu merupakan hal paling menarik saat ini untuknya, "ada saat dimana aku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri tanpa melibatkan Hyung di dalamnya."

Luhan memandang sedih pada adiknya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, mereka hanya dua bersaudara; tanpa ayah dan ibu menemani karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Semenjak hanya tinggal berdua saja, mereka hanya bisa bertumpu satu sama lain. Melihat Sehun yang seperti ini membuat dirinya merasa tidak berguna.

Namun ada sisi dalam dirinya yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Merasa terasing, merasa bimbang, merasa ketakutan; semuanya tergambar jelas tanpa Sehun harus mengatakannya padanya. Perasaan-perasaan itu menggiring adiknya ke dalam ketidak percayaan yang membuatnya tak bisa membuka mulut untuk bercerita mengenai masalahnya kepada Luhan; yang notabene merupakan Hyung-nya sendiri.

Luhan menghela napas, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, Hyung mengerti."

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menjadwalkan dirinya pada Psikiater. Ketakutan yang berada di dalam dirinya menggiringnya pada titik ini; titik dimana ia tidak percaya lagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Distorsi waktu yang dirasakannya bukan hanya sebuah bualan; ada hal yang terjadi pada dirinya saat distorsi waktu itu terjadi, dan mungkin saja—<p>

Dia memegang kepalanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi ruang tunggu; menyamankan dirinya.

—mungkin saja mimpi yang dialaminya mengenai Oh Sehun; adik Luhan, merupakan hal yang benar-benar terjadi. Terjadi saat dirinya sendiri yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri mengalami distorsi waktu.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri; Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, ia memasuki ruangan tempat seorang Dokter sedang menunggunya.

"Silahkan duduk, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung; merasa sangat gugup. Dirinya mengambil tempat duduk yang berada tepat di depan seorang Dokter yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya; senyum yang kelihatan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Saat dia meletakkan kedua tangannya yang bertautan di atas meja; baru disadarinya kalau kedua tangannya itu bergetar.

"Jadi, apa masalah anda?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, "Saya sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan masalah saya sendiri," ujarnya memulai; ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "namun saya yakin ada yang salah pada diri saya saat saya bangun pada tanggal 15 Mei; dengan ingatan bahwa kemarin adalah tanggal 11 Mei, dan hari saya bangun tidur adalah tanggal 12 Mei; hari dimana saya berjanji dengan teman saya untuk bertemu di _Imun Seolleongtang._"

"Tidakkah anda mengira saat itu anda hanya tertidur mulai tanggal 11 Mei sampai tanggal 15 Mei?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Awalnya saya berpikir seperti itu. Namun, saat teman saya datang dan mengatakan kalau saya sempat izin pada manajer di kantor saya untuk tidak pergi bekerja selama 4 hari; saya yakin kalau ada yang salah," dia terdiam sebentar; napasnya memburu, "saya yakin saya tak pernah berkata kepada manajer di kantor saya untuk meminta izin selama 4 hari dari pekerjaan kantor. Seingat saya sebelum saya pergi tidur adalah saya pulang dari pekerjaan kantor seperti biasa; menerima SMS dari teman saya untuk janji bertemu di _Imun Seolleongtang_. Hanya sampai situ ingatan saya sebelum saya pergi tidur."

Dokter yang berada di depannya itu mencatat hal-hal yang dijelaskannya di dalam sebuah buku. Setelah selesai, Dokter itu menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, "Jadi anda ingin bilang kalau anda merasa seperti kehilangan waktu anda?"

"Iya," ujarnya, "dan kepala saya akhir-akhir ini juga merasa sangat sakit."

Dokter itu kembali mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku, "Apa anda pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya?"

"Uh..." Chanyeol mengusap belakang lehernya, "saya tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi saya rasa saya pernah mengalami hal ini dulu; dulu sekali, saat saya masih kecil."

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"Saat itu—"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, ia mencoba mengingat hal yang terasa sama seperti sekarang ini saat dirinya masih kecil.

"—kalau saya tidak salah ingat; hari kelahiran adik sahabat saya. Saya pergi ke rumah sakit bersama kedua orang tua saya untuk melihat adik sahabat saya itu; karena kedua orang tua saya kenal baik dengan orang tua sahabat saya. Entah apa yang saya rasakan saat itu; saat tersadar saya sudah berada di dalam kamar saya. Saya memang sempat melihat adik sahabat saya dan berbicara dengan sahabat saya; namun setelah itu saya tidak mengingat apa pun," ia mengusap peluh yang terbentuk di pelipisnya; walau dapat dirasakannya dingin AC di ruangan tersebut, peluh tetap terbentuk di sana, "saya coba tanyakan pada orang tua saya apa yang kami lakukan saat itu; dan mereka bilang pada saya kalau saya tak pernah sekali pun meninggalkan tempat dimana saya bisa melihat adik sahabat saya itu! Saya merasa kacau setelah itu; dan memaksa mereka untuk memindahkan saya ke _Daejeon_. Orang tua saya bertanya-tanya, namun saya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Karena saat itu saya benar-benar ketakutan, saya memaksa mereka sampai akhirnya mereka mau memindahkan saya ke _Daejeon_; tinggal bersama nenek saya."

"Anda kehilangan waktu anda juga setelah itu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak pernah lagi. Itu terakhir kalinya saya merasa kehilangan waktu saya saat itu," ia meremas tangannya yang saling bertautan, "saya tidak begitu lama tinggal di _Seoul_ ini; mungkin baru satu minggu saya berada di sini. Saya mengurus sebuah proyek di sini; dan dengan melupakan hal yang terjadi saat saya masih kecil, saya pergi ke sini; ke Seoul. Namun, terbangun pada tanggal 15 Mei dan tak mengingat hal yang terjadi pada tanggal 12 sampai 14 Mei membuat saya sangat ketakutan. Hal itu terjadi lagi; pikir saya saat itu. Saya kembali kehilangan waktu saya."

Dokter itu meletakan pulpen yang daritadi berada di tangannya di atas meja, "Ada hal yang meyakinkan anda kalau pada tanggal 12 sampai 14 Mei benar ada terjadi sesuatu dan anda tak mengingatnya?"

Dia meneguk ludahnya, "Baru-baru ini saya menelepon sahabat saya. Dia berterima kasih pada saya dan mengatakan pada saya bahwa saya sudah menjaga adiknya dan memberitahunya kalau adiknya membuat masalah saat sahabat saya itu berada di _Daegu_. Dia juga bilang kalau dia sudah memberitahu saya kalau sebentar lagi dia akan pulang ke _Daegu_; padahal hari itu pertama kalinya saya bertanya padanya kapan dia pulang."

"Jadi perkataan sahabat anda itu meyakinkan anda bahwa ada yang terjadi pada tanggal 12 sampai 14 Mei?"

"Ya," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "dan entah kenapa hal yang terjadi itu melibatkan adik sahabat saya. Bahkan malam tadi saya—"

Memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"—saya bermimpi melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dengan adik sahabat saya sendiri. Yang lebih menakutkan lagi, hal itu terasa sangat nyata; bahkan saya dapat merasakannya dengan baik."

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa di dalam mimpi anda itu anda seperti mengamati diri anda sendiri?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya."

Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dapat dilihatnya kalau Dokter itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Dan dapat dirasakannya saat itu kalau senyum yang diberikan Dokter itu padanya bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"Mungkin anda harus datang lagi nanti. Untuk saat ini saya belum bisa dengan pasti menyatakan apa yang terjadi pada anda. Namun, dari keterangan anda, untuk sementara dapat saya katakan kalau anda menderita penyakit gangguan identitas disosiatif."

"G-Gangguan identitas disosiatif?"

"Ya," Dokter itu mengangguk, "memang belum pasti; tapi dari keterangan anda saat ini dapat saya katakan kalau anda menderita gangguan identitas disosiatif; atau orang sering menyebutnya dengan kepribadian ganda."

Napas Chanyeol rasanya sesak, ia menatap Dokter yang berada di depannya dengan mata lebar, "A-Apakah gangguan ini dapat disembuhkan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Pada sebagian kasus, penyakit ini dapat disembuhkan."

"Hanya sebagian?"

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi; tapi ini hanya dugaan saya saja. Namun jika memang benar anda menderita gangguan ini, saya akan berusaha dengan keras untuk membuat anda dapat sembuh; walau persentasinya kecil sekalipun."

Chanyeol tak mampu berkata-kata. Jadi ia mohon diri dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah sedikit gontai.

Mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi ruang tunggu karena kakinya yang terasa sangat lemas; ia menyandarkan punggungnya hingga kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Ia benar-benar kacau sekarang; rasanya ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri, menghilangkan kekacauan yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Saat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang Sekolah, matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tidak asing. Memelankan langkahnya, ia menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah orang itu.<p>

"Park Chanyeol?"

Sehun tak dapat mempercayai kedua matanya sendiri. Ia berlari mendekati orang itu untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas; dan saat jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter saja, Sehun dapat merasakan kalau dadanya menjadi sesak; membuncah dengan segala perasaan rindu yang selama ini dia simpan di dalam hatinya.

"Kau Park Chanyeol 'kan?"

Lalu ia segera menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya dengan erat; tak peduli dengan hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Lagipula apa yang harus dipedulikannya lagi? Orang yang dirindukannya tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Yifan bilang kau tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini; aku benar-benar ketakutan."

Namun orang itu tak membalas pelukannya; ia mendorong Sehun pelan (hanya untuk membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya) dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dalam. Sehun yang tak mengerti, mengerutkan dahinya dan balas menatap Chanyeol, "Kau kenapa? Apa kau tak ingat padaku?"

Semuanya menjadi hening; Chanyeol tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Sehun-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Suffix –ssi itu membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dirinya memang masih memakai suffix -ssi pada Chanyeol; namun Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun memakai suffix -ssi padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol-ssi?" Sehun melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol pada pundaknya, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan laki-laki itu, "Kau membuatku takut..."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kita harus bicara."

Sehun diam untuk sesaat. Namun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang menyiratkan kesungguhan di dalamnya, ia menganggukan kepalanya; walau masih merasa ragu.

**TBC**

Untuk chapter ini, saya udah melakukan riset yang luar biasa dalam; sampai pusing sendiri sebenarnya dibuatnya. Kalau masih ada yang gak sesuai, tolong kasih tahu saya ya; soalnya bagaimana pun juga saya masih SMA, belum pernah belajar yang beginian. #halah #alasan


	10. Help Me

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Saat kulit lengan mereka saling bersentuhan, Chanyeol refleks langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun; menjaga jarak untuk memastikan agar tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuh milik Sehun.

Hal ini tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian Sehun. Dahinya mengerut, pikirannya langsung berkecamuk. Hatinya merasa ia tak mengenal orang yang berada di sebelahnya ini; walau jelas sekali kalau yang berada di sebelahnya ini memang benar adalah Park Chanyeol.

Atau seperti itulah yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Menggigit bibir, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping; memandang wajah Chanyeol yang kelihatan sedang berpikir sambil memandangi tanah yang berada di bawah kakinya dengan pandangan melotot. Menghela napas, Sehun buka suara terlebih dahulu, "Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Keheningan menjadi jawaban akan pertanyaan Sehun. Menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, dia dapat melihat kedua tangan Chanyeol saling bertaut dengan getaran yang terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Laki-laki itu ketakutan. Tetapi Sehun tak tahu apa sebabnya.

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dia berbisik, "Chanyeol-_ssi_..."

"Sehun-_ah_, maafkan aku."

Namun jawaban untuk pertanyaannya bukanlah itu. Mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke samping, matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Detik itu juga Sehun merasa beban yang terasa berat di bahunya terangkat. Nada lembut yang sama, pandangan lembut yang sama; Chanyeol yang dikenalnya telah kembali, tak bersikap aneh seperti tadi dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau tak perlu meminta maaf," dia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau tak mengerti Sehun," laki-laki itu memegang punggung tangan kiri Sehun dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sana, "aku menghilang tanpa sebab dan menyerahkanmu pada Yifan. Aku benar-benar orang yang buruk; sekarang lihat keadaanmu. Kau—"

Namun Sehun menggeleng dan memegang pipi sebelah kiri milik Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang dingin; membuat wajah mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Dia tak merasa terbebani karena keputusan yang diambil oleh Chanyeol untuknya; walau keputusan yang diambil oleh laki-laki itu merupakan keputusan yang salah sekali pun dan bersifat merugikan bagi Sehun sendiri.

"Lihat aku," ujar Sehun, senyum terpatri di bibirnya, "apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan untukmu?"

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya rapat; menolak untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Dengan suara lirih laki-laki-laki itu berucap, "Sehun-ah—"

"Lihat aku Chanyeol-ssi."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku—"

"Lihat aku, Hyung."

Lalu mata itu terbuka dengan lebar dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol hingga tertinggal sedikit jarak diantara keduanya.

"Aku mengingatmu, Chanyeol-hyung," ujarnya dengan suara kecil, "kenapa kau tak berkata apa pun padaku?" ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pipi kiri Chanyeol dan menghela napas yang membuatnya kedengaran jengkel, "Pantas saja saat itu kau terasa sangat familiar; ternyata kau yang selalu menemaniku melihat anak-anak yang lain bermain saat umurku lima tahun."

Chanyeol diam saja, matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Sehun. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kau terkejut 'kan?" ujarnya, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Chanyeol, "Aku mengingatmu. Walau masih terasa samar, tapi aku yakin saat itu yang mengajakku berkenalan dan selalu menemaniku menonton anak-anak yang lain bermain adalah kau."

Namun ekspresi yang ada di wajah Chanyeol telah berubah. Ekspresi itu menjadi ekspresi ketakutan.

"Chanyeol-hyung?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, lalu menggeleng dengan keras, "Sehun-ah, kau tak seharusnya mengingat hal itu."

"Hah? A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan semuanya Sehun-ah. Lupakan semuanya! Ingatan itu hanya akan menghancurkanmu; ingatan itu akan membuatmu terus bergantung padaku!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya; wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa terus di sini—aku hampir kehilangan kontrol; dan di saat yang sama aku harus melepaskan perlindunganku untukmu. Semua ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kau harus melupakan hal itu!"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol itu menghancurkannya.

Ia menatap orang yang berada di depannya ini dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"M-Maksudmu kau membuangku? Setelah apa yang aku rasakan untukmu, k-kau m-membuangku?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras, lalu menarik tangan Sehun sehingga mereka berdua beranjak dari bangku taman itu, "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi aku berjanji akan membuatnya mengerti. Aku harus membuatnya mengerti!"

"Hyung—"

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun dan berbalik 180 derajat sehingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, ia memegang bahu Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah."

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya, lalu menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya," ujarnya; suaranya terdengar parau, "t-tapi bisakah kau percaya padaku, Sehun-ah?"

"A-Aku—"

"Aku pasti akan kembali; walau butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi. B-Bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku datang padamu nanti?"  
>Awalnya Sehun tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Namun ekspresi Chanyeol membuatnya mengangguk. Menggigit bibir, Sehun menjawab, "Ya, aku pasti menunggumu, Hyung."<p>

Lalu Sehun tenggelam dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang sangat erat. Menutup matanya, dia membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menyamankan dirinya; menghirup aroma tubuh lak-laki yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Lalu dahinya mengernyit, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa disadarinya air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Ah ya; Sehun menghirup dalam aroma khas dari tubuh Chanyeol, baru disadarinya seberapa rindunya dia kepada laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

* * *

><p>Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Walau pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol hari ini begitu memusingkan, namun dia tetap bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu dan berbicara dengannya. Untungnya, saat dirinya membuka pintu depan rumah, Luhan tak ada di ruang tamu atau ruang makan (biasanya Luhan selalu menunggu Sehun pulang ke rumah di dua tempat itu); dengan begitu dia bebas lewat tanpa mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Hyung-nya itu.<p>

Menaruh tasnya di kursi meja belajar, tiba-tiba matanya tak sengaja melihat ke gantungan baju yang berada di belakang pintu.

Ah, ya; jaket Chanyeol masih berada di rumahnya.

Tersenyum. Lalu menggelengkan kepala. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Namun tanpa Sehun sendiri sadari ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Dia lupa akan keanehan gelagat Chanyeol dari awal bertemu dengannya; perubahan gelagat Chanyeol di tengah pembicaraan mereka, dan hal penting lainnya. Semua terasa tersapu angin; tersapu hanya karena satu alasan yang tidak logis dan memabukkan.

Cinta.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol kembali merasakan tubuhnya sendiri saat ia terbangun dengan pemandangan yang tak asing.<p>

Dia berada di dalam kamarnya; di atas tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan cepat, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit; seakan mengancam ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Lalu saat dia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di dalam kamarnya, realitas memukulnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya langsung gemetar hebat dan degup jantungnya menjadi sangat cepat. Dia kembali kehilangan waktunya; dia kembali mengalami distorsi waktu.

"Terjadi lagi," ujarnya, kedua tangannya menyilang; refleks memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "hal ini kembali terjadi lagi."

Namun bukan hal itu saja yang membuatnya sedemikian ketakutan. Dia mengingat sebelum dirinya mengalami distorsi waktu; betapa ketakutannya dia saat duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Ketakutan jika Luhan akan mengetahui hal ini dan membencinya; menjauhinya dan berhenti menjadi sahabatnya.

Saat itu dia merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa perasaan itu datang bukan untuk kali pertama; namun sudah pernah dia rasakan dulu sekali, walau dia tak tahu pasti kapan hal itu terjadi.

Namun yang dia sudah tahu secara pasti apa pemicunya; hal yang membuatnya mengalami distorsi waktu dan tak sadarkan diri. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi siapa pemicunya.

Pemicunya adalah adik Luhan, Oh Sehun.

Entah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mengakibatkannya terjadi. Yang jelas setelah dia dua kali bertemu dengan adik Luhan itu (yang pertama saat umurnya sepuluh tahun, yang kedua saat malam tadi); dia sangat yakin bahwa Sehun itulah yang menjadi pemicunya.

Lalu dia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 11 Mei. Dan realitas memukulnya; membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit seakan ingin membunuhnya.

Saat itu mungkin saja pemicunya adalah Oh Sehun. Saat dia berada di kantornya, Luhan memang menghubunginya dan bercerita kalau sahabatnya itu sedang berada di Daegu. Bercerita tentang ketidak inginan sahabatnya itu untuk meninggalkan adik kecilnya sendirian di Seoul tanpa ada yang menjaga.

Tak ada efek yang berarti tentang hal itu pada dirinya. Dia hanya tertawa jenaka sembari berbicara dengan nada ringan pada Luhan agar tak terlalu khawatir; karena adik Luhan bukanlah anak kecil lagi—umur 15 tahun sudah tidak bisa dikatakan anak kecil lagi baginya— dan pastinya bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya; ternggorokannya terasa kering.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kemungkinan besar pemicu hal ini terjadi padanya adalah Oh Sehun; adik sahabatnya sendiri. Menemui Sehun menghasilkan sesuatu yang percuma dan malah menambah beban mentalnya sendiri.

Tangannya masih gemetar hebat; tak melepaskan pelukan yang diberikannya pada diri sendiri. Namun dirinya harus bertindak; dan tindakan paling rasional saat ini adalah kembali menjadwalkan diri pada psikiater.

Saat napasnya mulai memburu, ia berhenti memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan tangan kanannya, "Tenang, Park Chanyeol, tenang," ujarnya di tengah keheningan kamarnya; mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "penyakit ini belum pasti; masih ada harapan kalau kau tidak terkena penyakit sialan ini. Jangan ketakutan, kumohon berhenti ketakutan."

Namun siapa yang sebenarnya coba dia bohongi di sini?

Terima tidak terima, kemungkinan terbesar dia mengalami penyakit Gangguan Identitas Disosiatif hampir mendekati 100 persen sekarang. Tanpa harus diperiksa dua kali pun dia hampir yakin akan hal ini.

"Tenang, tenang."

Kalau bukan dirinya sendiri yang pulang ke rumah, siapa lagi?

Oh Sehun?

Bahkan kalau pun dia pingsan; dia tak akan dibawa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Diantara dia dan Sehun hanya dia yang mengetahui letak rumahnya sendiri. Dia melangkah sendiri ke dalam rumahnya dan berbaring di atas kasur kamarnya; namun saat itu dirinya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Siapa yang sedang Park Chanyeol coba bohongi saat ini?

* * *

><p>Chanyeol kembali menjadwalkan dirinya pada psikiater. Saat dia duduk di lorong rumah sakit, tangannya saling bertautan; cemas menanti sampai namanya dipanggil.<p>

Dilihatnya orang yang lalu lalang; kebanyakan ditemani oleh kerabat masing-masing. Mungkin terlalu parah sampai tak bisa dibiarkan pergi sendirian.

Wajahnya tertunduk. Terdiam begitu lama tanpa ada pikiran yang lewat; kosong sampai tatapannya sendiri pun terlihat tak memiliki gairah.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Tersentak saat namanya dipanggil.

Menghela napas, dia berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Lalu saat sudah berada di dalam ruangan, dia berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di depan Dokter; terlihat tak bernyawa karena yakin vonis yang sebelumnya merupakan sebuah pernyataan yang mutlak.

Dokter itu menatapnya; menunggu dia berbicara.

Jadi dia menghela napas dan memulainya dengan suara lemah dan kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah, "Saya mengalaminya lagi, Dok. Tepat saat saya akan berbicara dengan adik sahabat saya," lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Dokter yang berada di depannya itu dengan tatapan memelas, "tolong katakan kalau saat ini saya baik-baik saja. Tolong—"

Rasanya dia hampir menangis. Bisa dibilang saat ini dia benar-benar merasa frustasi.

Siapa yang coba Park Chanyeol bohongi saat ini?

Jawabannya sudah jelas; dirinya sendiri.

Namun dirinya tak berhasil melakukannya. Jadi dirinya meminta orang lain melakukannya untuknya.

Didapatinya Dokter itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja.

"Tenangkan diri anda, Chanyeol-ssi," ujar Dokter itu dengan lembut, "tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan secara perlahan," Chanyeol melakukannya dengan mata tertutup; ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, merasakan oksigen mengisi paru-parunya, "ya, bagus; seperti itu. Terus lakukan sampai anda merasa tenang dan mampu bercerita dengan saya mengenai apa yang baru-baru ini terjadi pada anda."

Chanyeol terus melakukannya; entah berapa kali dia melakukannya. Namun saat dirasanya detak jantungnya kembali normal; tak dirasakannya memacu dengan cepat seperti sebelumnya, dia meneguk ludah dan mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Ruangan terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya; matanya belum menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang harusnya masuk ke dalam matanya.

Namun dirinya tak menunggu. Dia langsung membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"Saya sudah bilang kepada anda bahwa sebelumnya saya juga pernah merasa kehilangan waktu saya; pada saat itu saya dan kedua orang tua saya berkunjung ke rumah sakit, dan hari itu tepat saat adik sahabat saya lahir. Saat saya kehilangan waktu saya, entah bagaimana saya terus menerus menatap adik sahabat saya tanpa beranjak sedikit pun; saya baru berhenti ketika kedua orang tua saya memutuskan pulang dari rumah sakit."

Dirinya merasa sakit. Namun dia terus bercerita.

"Saya sudah menceritakan pada anda kali kedua saya kehilangan waktu saya. Yang ketiga bagi saya adalah malam tadi; saat itu saya memberanikan diri saya untuk bertemu dengan adik sahabat saya, bermaksud menanyakan apa saja yang telah saya lakukan padanya dari awal kami bertemu sampai hari terakhir kami bertemu. Saat itu saya mengesampingkan ketakutan saya; namun saat dia melihat saya, saya dapat melihat dari matanya kalau dia sangat mengenal saya dan merasa bahagia dapat bertemu dengan saya. Dan saya kembali merasa ketakutan; sangat ketakutan sampai saya merasa ingin mengakhiri hidup saya sendiri."

Ah, ya; perasaan itu sangat nyata dirasakannya. Dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya; terlalu ketakutan hal yang dilakukannya pada Sehun saat dirinya mengalami distorsi waktu dan pada saat itu diketahui oleh Luhan; membuat Luhan membencinya, menjauhinya, dan memutuskan ikatan persahabatan antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itulah masalahnya, Dok. Saya mengalaminya lagi; tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu kecuali saya terbangun di dalam kamar saya sendiri dengan sakit kepala berat dan mengetahui kalau malam tadi saya mengalami kehilangan waktu; yang saya yakin pemicunya adalah adik sahabat saya sendiri."

Dokter itu melepaskan tangannya dari punggung tangan Chanyeol; mengambil pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya, "Saya masih belum yakin dengan penyakit anda; sangat sulit untuk mendiagnosis masalah anda ini kecuali anda mau terus datang secara berkala ke sini agar kita dapat melakukan wawancara terstruktur agar saya tidak salah dalam mendiagnosis anda. Apalagi gejala yang anda tunjukan ini juga mirip dengan penyakit Skizofrenia."

"S-Skizofrenia?"

"Tenangkan diri anda, Chanyeol-ssi; jangan panik dan tetap tenang."

Namun Chanyeol tak bisa tenang. Sekarang ada dua pilihan; dan dia tak tahu yang mana. Yang jelas, keduanya sama buruknya.

"Tolong saya, Dok; saya mohon."

Dokter itu tersenyum; senyum tak menyenangkan yang sama yang ditampilkannya seperti saat awal Chanyeol berkunjung.

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Chanyeol-ssi," suara itu lembut, namun tak menenangkannya, "sekarang yang harus anda lakukan adalah tetap tenang dan jangan biarkan ketakutan menguasai anda."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya.

Dia takut.

Takut.

Takut.

Takut.

"S-Saya akan berusaha," tangannya gemetar, "saya harus berusaha."

Tapi sampai kapan dia harus berusaha?

**TBC**

**Hahahaha. Absurd? Banget!**

**Bagi yang masih bingung, bisa tanya-tanya ke saya. Walau sebenarnya saya sama bingungnya sama kalian sih. #digeplak**

**Mungkin dari kalian ada yang sadar kalo ingatan Chanyeol sama Sehun beda. Sehun ngerasa kalo Chanyeol pernah nemuin dia pas umurnya masih 5 tahun, sedangkan Chanyeol yakin kalo terakhir kali dia ketemu Sehun itu pas umurnya masih 10 tahun dan si Sehun baru lahir. Itu bukan plot hole ya, entar bakal dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya; lagipula kita emang udah mendekati akhir kok, muahahahahaha. Saya juga nyadar kalo kalian juga sama lelahnya kayak saya.**

**Cya~**


	11. I'm Sorry, My Friend

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like, don't read_**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang?"

Punggungnya disandarkan pada sofa, sedang matanya menerawang jauh. Reka ulang kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidupnya terus berputar-putar; terasa memusingkan sekaligus membuatnya mual. Dia selalu ingin hidup dengan normal; terencana tanpa ada suatu hambatan yang berarti.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang benar-benar perfeksionis. Ia hanya suka hidup tak mencolok. Dia mengatur hidupnya sedemikian rupa, menjadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja dan mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya dia kerjakan sesuai dengan norma yang ada. Bagian paling mencolok dari hidupnya adalah saat dia memaksa Ibu dan Ayahnya untuk membiarkannya tinggal bersama dengan Neneknya di Daejeon; saat itu dia benar-benar egois.

Tapi...

"Tapi semuanya berantakan karena aku kehilangan waktuku lagi."

Dia mengucapkan apa yang sebelumnya hanya ada di dalam pikirannya, lalu menutup matanya dan mengusap rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

"Oh Sehun, huh?" dia membuka matanya, merentangkan jari tangan kanannya dengan wajah gusar, "Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Dia hanya adik Luhan, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi pemicu dari kegilaan ini?"

Mata yang awalnya mulai fokus kini kembali menerawang. Menerawang seakan menembus punggung telapak tangan kanannya yang jarinya terentang tinggi seakan menggapai langit-langit rumahnya. Memikirkan hal yang mulai mengusiknya selain kenyataan bahwa dia kehilangan waktunya lagi.

"Apa yang kurasakan saat itu?" ujarnya berbisik dalam kesunyian yang melingkupinya, "Apakah aku sangat ketakutan sampai aku tak sanggup menghadapinya?"

Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menghela napas. Masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang begitu aneh, masih marah dengan kenyataan yang tak memihaknya kali ini. Rasanya saat ini dia benar-benar membenci hidupnya, juga tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia membenci Oh Sehun karena menjadi pemicu dari semuanya.

"_Dia pemicunya,"_ pikirnya, _"tak ada yang salah dengan membencinya. Dia memang adik Luhan, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dalm dirinya sehingga dia bisa membuatku seperti ini."_

Lalu tubuhnya terlonjak ke depan. Punggung yang awalnya menyandar ke sofa kini tegak, terlihat tegang.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi ke Psikiater lagi hari ini."

Lalu dengan langkah cepat ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaket, kunci motor, dan ponselnya. Secara cepat dia memencet kontak Baekhyun dan menunggu panggilannya masuk. Sembari memakai jaket, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama nada sambungnya.

Sampai akhirnya—

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"Baek, kau sibuk hari ini?"

"_Huh? Yeol? Kurasa tidak, ada apa?"_

"Bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini?"

Diam sebentar, sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar dari seberang sana, _"Menemanimu ke mana?"_

"Ke psikiater. Dokterku menyuruhku membawa seseorang hari ini; apa kau bisa?"

"_Huh? Psikia—"_

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kau tidak sibuk 'kan? Aku akan menjemputmu segera, cepat siap-siap."

Mematikan panggilan tanpa mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berada di seberang sana, Chanyeol merasa adrenalinnya mulai berpacu sampai tangannya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya.

Hari ini adalah babak penentuan dalam hidupnya. Penyakit kejiwaan yang dialaminya adalah sesuatu yang buruk, namun dua opsi sedang diberikan padanya. Dokternya mengatakan jika dia bisa membawa seseorang yang begitu mengenal dirinya dengan baik ke sana, akan lebih mudah bagi Dokter itu untuk mendiagnosa dirinya.

Baru hari ini Chanyeol menyadarinya. Dan baru hari ini dia mau menerima semua ketidak masuk akalan yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya dengan sedikit lapang dada.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Baek, kau menunggu lama?"<p>

Namun yang didapatinya adalah wajah tegang Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hey, Baek—"

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menampakkan senyum saat ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan wajah tenang dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk dengan wajah masih menghadap pada dirinya, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Baek. Tapi mungkin hari ini aku akan mendapat jawabannya segera."

"Tapi, kenapa harus psikiater? Selama aku mengenalmu; yang kupikir hampir 3 tahun lamanya, kau baik-baik saja! Tak ada yang salah padamu, kau—" napas Baekhyun terengah, rambutnya diusap kasar oleh tangannya sendiri yang sejak tadi tak mau diam, "—normal. Kau normal!"

"Tapi semua yang terjadi padaku saat ini tidak normal, Baek."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, "Ini kali pertama kau pergi ke psikiater 'kan?" lalu laki-laki itu mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol sambil memandanginya dengan wajah terluka. Namun yang diterimanya hanya kesunyian yang mencekam; bibir itu terkunci rapat tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya jawabannya sudah jelas dan tertoreh dengan dalam di ingatannya.

Namun Baekhyun mengerti; ia selalu mengerti.

"Jadi, ini bukan kali pertama ya?"

"Maaf, Baek; aku tahu kau temanku, tapi saat itu aku merasa akan lebih baik jika aku menyimpannya sendiri."

Napas Baekhyun terdengar dengan jelas saat kesunyian kembali menyelimuti di antara keduanya. Lalu dengan suara lirih ia mulai buka suara, "Ayo kita pergi."

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tunggu diselimuti kesunyian antara keduanya. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka; namun semuanya bagaikan udara, tak terlihat. Pikiran keduanya dipenuhi oleh spekulasi-spekulasi aneh yang memakan rongga hati mereka. Racun yang tak terlihat, namun cukup mematikan.<p>

Namun Baekhyun yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Dia menyayangi Chanyeol seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia tak mau pertemanan mereka berakhir hanya karena mereka berdua terdiam di tempat duduk masing-masing tanpa buka suara dan saling menyalahkan diri sendiri dalam diam.

Jadi, dia membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keluhanmu tentang sakit kepala yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu," kepalanya masih tertunduk, namun dia dapat merasakan pandangan Chanyeol yang ditujukan ke arahnya, "saat aku mendatangi rumahmu untuk meminta tanda tanganmu. Kau mengeluhkan hal itu."

"Itu hanya sebagian kecil. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baek."

Tawa kecil sarkastis meluncur keluar dari mulutnya; menghina dirinya sendiri, "Yah, dan aku meremehkan sakit kepala yang kau derita itu."

Telapak tangan besar milik Chanyeol mengusap bahu kanannya, "Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku akan berakhir dengan menunjungi psikiater secara berkala, Baek," suara lembut itu mengganggunya, "bahkan aku sendiri pun tak pernah berpikir hal segila ini terjadi di dalam hidupku."

"Seharusnya aku bisa lebih peduli," suaranya mulai terdengar gemetar, "aku selalu mengabaikanmu, aku selalu merasa hal yang kau bicarakan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Aku—" tangannya menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam, "—aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Yeol."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tolong hanya katakan kalau kau memaafkanku."

Diam beberapa saat. Lalu Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya (walau dia tahu Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya), "Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu, Baek. Dan juga, kuharap kau dapat memaafkanku. Maaf karena aku membuatmu merasa bersalah."

Mungkin saat ini akan terihat aneh. Namun walau mereka baru 3 tahun saling kenal, mereka berdua sudah bagaikan saudara untuk satu sama lain.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Begitu juga denganku."

* * *

><p>Ini pengalaman pertama Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Buruk; karena yang menderita saat ini adalah orang terdekatnya, teman karibnya. Namun sejak masuk tadi Chanyeol terus saja melirik ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir, seakan mengatakan padanya kalau laki-laki itu baik-baik saja.<p>

"Jadi Chanyeol_-ssi_, apa kau bisa membuktikan apa yang kau bicarakan padaku sebelumnya?"

"Saya membawa teman saya yang lumayan dekat dengan saya. Anda bisa bertanya padanya."

Dokter itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan senyum, "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu," lalu Dokter itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berbicara dengan Chanyeol tadi, "teman, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Saya perlu bertanya pada anda. Bisa saya membawa anda ke ruangan yang lain?"

"Tapi—"

"Untuk saat ini," Dokter itu bicara dengan suara pelan, "untuk saat ini biarkan temanmu itu tidak mengetahui apa yang kita bicarakan ini. Pernyataan saya yang sebelumnya selalu membuatnya merasa tertekan; dan saya tidak yakin dengan mendengar penuturan dari anda dapat mengurangi tekanan yang dirasakannya. Jadi, mari ke sebelah sini."

"B-Baiklah." ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Sebelum pergi Dokter itu sempat menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk termangu sambil memandangi mereka berdua, "Dan anda bisa tetap tinggal di sini untuk sementara, Chanyeol-ssi. Ada hal penting yang harus bicarakan dengan teman anda ini."

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan tadi, Baekhyun di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang tampilannya hampir sama; hanya saja di tengah ruangan ada meja berbentuk persegi dengan dua kursi di kiri dan kanannya.

"Um..."

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk. Napasnya masih sedikit tertahan dengan suasana canggung yang terasa di antara keduanya.

"Nama anda?"

"Saya Byun Baekhyun."

"Baik, saya akan memulai pada intinya saja, Baekhyun-ssi. Berapa lama anda mengenal Chanyeol-ssi sampai saat ini?"

"Saya mengenalnya selama 3 tahun sampai saat ini. Dan kalau anda ingin menanyakan apakah perilakunya aneh atau tidak, maka saya bisa bilang kalau perilakunya 100% normal; paling tidak itu yang saya rasakan selama ini."

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin saya tanyakan," Dokter itu mengambil catatan kecil dari saku jasnya, "apa anda adalah teman yang seharusnya ditemui oleh Chanyeol-ssi pada tanggal 12 Mei di _Imun Seolleongtang?_"

"Ya, benar. Ada apa memangnya Dok?"

"Apa dia datang ke _Imun Seolleongtang_ pada hari itu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak datang. Saya menunggu cukup lama untuk memastikan datang tidaknya dia."

"Lalu? Setelah itu?"

"Saya menelepon ke ponselnya beberapa kali, namun tidak ada respon darinya. Jadi saya pulang ke rumah dengan hati kesal dan akan memarahinya keesokan harinya. Namun dia tidak masuk kantor pada tanggal 13 Mei, jadi saya bertanya pada Manajer di kantor saya; dan dia bilang pada saya kalau Chanyeol izin selama 4 hari. Hanya itu yang saya ketahui. Selebihnya saya bertemu kembali dengannya mulai tanggal 15 Mei."

"Apa ada yang aneh saat anda bertemu dengannya pada tanggal 15 Mei?"

Baekhyun memikirkannya sejenak, "Dia memang kelihatan seperti orang ling lung saat itu. Dia tak ingat kalau dia izin pada manajer perusahaan, dia juga berkata padaku kalau dia tak ingat apa yang dilakukannya pada tanggal 12 sampai 14 Mei."

"Tak ingat atau tak pernah?" suara Dokter itu terdengar berat.

Baekhyun yang bingung hanya bisa memandang wajah Ddokter itu dengan adahi mengernyit, "Maaf?"

"Menurutmu yang mana, Baekhyun-ssi?" Dokter itu menaruh catatannya di atas meja dan mengetuk-ngetukan ujung pulpennya yang tertutup pada meja, "Apakah Chanyeol-ssi tak ingat atau memang dia tak pernah melakukannya?"

"Huh?"

"Izin pada manajer perusahaan, apakah memang dia tidak ingat kalau dia pernah melakukannya atau—" Dokter itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak biasa, "—memang bukan dia yang melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam berspekulasi."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berspekulasi. Aku memintamu memilih antara dua pilihan itu; kau mengenalnya selama 3 tahun. Tidakkah kau curiga?" Dokter itu masih menatapnya, "Apakah Chanyeol-ssi tipe yang sangat tertutup? Kurasa tidak. Namun anehnya, dia tidak memberi tahumu secara langsung kalau dia izin selama 4 hari; kau malah mengetahui fakta ini dari orang lain."

"Jadi, maksudmu—"

"Yang mana, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia memikirkannya. Lalu dia ingat 1 tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih di Daejeon dan belum mengerjakan proyek ini, Chanyeol juga sempat izin; saat hari kematian Neneknya. Dan orang yang termasuk diberitahukan mengenai hal ini adalah dirinya. Juga saat Chanyeol sedang sakit, laki-laki itu juga memberi tahunya secara langsung.

Ya, benar. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang tertutup. Dia pasti memberitahu orang-orang terdekatnya secara langsung.

"T-Tapi kalau bukan dia yang meminta izin pada Manajer, siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memastikannya," Dokter itu memasukkan catatan kecil dan pulpennya ke dalam saku jas, "mungkin jawaban sementara dariku, dia menderita Gangguan Identitas Disosiatif. Sebenarnya aku juga mengira mungkin dia menderita Skizofrenia; tapi dengan keterangan darimu dapat dipastikan kalau yang dialaminya adalah suatu hal yang nyata. Karena itu, terima kasih banyak."

Dokter itu tersenyum padanya, lalu berdiri dan bersama mereka berdua kembali ke ruangan tempat Chanyeol menunggu.

**TBC**


End file.
